Life as a Gallagher
by pizzafan123
Summary: Joey Gallagher is the younger sister to Fiona and Lip and the older sister to Ian, Debbie, Carl and e works a simple job after school at Starbucks to help with bills in their house in South Side in ey can be protective of those she cares about. A lot of drama happens in her house,that deals with all her siblings Also, a love interest and her drunk father. GirlxGirl
1. Pilot

**Life As a Gallagher**

 **Considering it Shameless, there will be nudity, sexual themes and swearing, basically what you see on the show, maybe not in this chapter, but in the future.**

 **Yeah, I know I shouldn't be starting something new, but Shameless (US) got me hooked.**

 **Also, their ages (Lip, Ian and Joey) are about 9/10 months apart, putting them close to age. So, I suppose, Lip is a little older than in the show, but only by a couple of months. So, he had two years on Ian instead of a year in a half.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Pilot**

 _"Joey, my tough kid. She's a stubborn one, never backs down from anything. Loyal to her family, that one. A bit smart too, she might be goin' somewhere...maybe."_

/ / / / /

I heard Debbie was awake and shoved my head in the pillow from the top bunk. I didn't want to wake up, not yet. She usually handled Liam, unless she was too tired, then I'd help her. A knock was on the door. I groaned, keeping my eyes shut. "Go away."

I felt a hand ruffle my hair. "Wake up, kiddo. It's 7:15."

I tried to ignore Fiona, trying to at least get 5 minutes more sleep. I heard the bed creak as she moved back to the floor. "Fine. Let Ian or Lip get the shower first."

She walked out and my eyes snapped open. I kicked off my blankets, jumping up and letting out a yelp and fell on my side. I blinked in surprise. "That didn't hurt."

I heard Debbie say. "Duh, look under."

I did and saw a couple of pillows under me. I grinned at my little sister, who was holding Liam. "Thanks, Debs. Best little sister ever."

I darted out of the room, grabbing a towel off the rack in the closet. I heard. "I'm your only little sister!"

I just laughed. I heard Ian and Lip yelling about the shower. I raced over and slammed it shut, first on my leg and then closed, locking it. I wouldn't trust Lip to leave it alone and let me shower if I didn't. I heard them smack the door, both cursing, "Fuck you!"

I laughed at them. "I win!"

Thankfully, Fiona told me about it. I drowned out whatever else they said by turning on the shower to the right temperature and stripping. After taking a 7 minute shower, I got out.

Someone hit the door. "Dammit, hurry up, Joey!"

I called back, drying off. "I am, Lip! Hold on!"

I wrapped the towel around myself, so it covered the top of my chest and it went down to above my mid thigh. I opened the door and Ian and Lip shoved each other. I watched with a smirk as Ian pushed Lip against the wall and darted inside with his towel, closing the door.

He kicked it. "Fuck!"

He went to the kitchen, pushing me a little. I snorted. "Asshole."

He gave me the finger and I went in my room, shutting the door. Debbie and Liam were both gone. I changed into a green t-shirt, a blue open shirt over that and black jeans, socks and boots on next. I shoved what little money I had in my pockets. After brushing my wet dark brown hair, I went to the kitchen too.

Lip, Fiona, Liam and Debbie were there. I heard Fiona say. "Electric."

I swore. "Shit, that's today?"

I went to the coffee maker, grabbed a cup and remembered we had no sugar. I shrugged, pouring a little milk from the table and drinking some. I always needed my coffee to wake me up in the morning.

Fiona nodded. "Uh-huh, go sit down."

I did, pulling out a 10 and two singles, tossing in in the box as it moved around the table. I grabbed a bowl, pouring some cearal and milk, eating quickly. Carl called out. "Electric."

Ian said. "I have a field trip that needs Dad's signiture."

I snorted at the thought of our dad actual filling it out without us paying him to. I took it and handed it to Debbie, she pretty good at forging his signiture.

Fiona looked at Carl. "No, you have a Happy Meal on that shirt."

I looked over and saw it was filled with food stains. I shrugged, he was a 8 year old boy, what did he care? Fiona came over. "Arms up." Two seconds later, he had a new shirt. I finished my cearal, gulping down my coffee even if it was hot.

Lip looked over. "Wow Deb, that's pretty good."

I grinned at my little sister. "That's our little forger."

Lip snorted and Debbie grinned back at me, obviously proud.

Fiona asked. "Who's got the phone?"

I shrugged, finishing the rest of my coffee. "Not me."

Lip said. "Me."

Fiona asked. "Any minutes left?"

He tossed it to her. "14."

Debbie said, coming back to the table. "I need something for show and tell."

I was about to answer her, but Fiona asked. "How much are we short?"

Debbie said "13 dollars and 78 cents."

Lip said. "I'm tutoring after school. I should be able to kick in ten more."

Ian asked. "Wait, did Carl put in any?"

Debbie told him. "You're almost nine, your gonna have to pull your own weight."

Lip told him. "Yeah and get a real job, not just dipping in the collections plate at St. Tim's."

Fiona was taking care of Liam. "I'm filling in for Candi, I'll cover the last couple of dollars."

I went over to the sink with my stuff. At least it's not anymore than that. "I'm not getting paid 'till the end of the week."

Lip sent me a strange look. "Since when?"

I scowled. "Since my boss decided to be a dick."

After washing my plate and cup (so Fiona wouldn't have to deal with it), I shook my hands of water, leaning on the counter.

Fiona said. "Someone's gotta to take Liam."

I thought about it for a second and remembered I was working today. Lip shook his head. "Uh, I got a Calculus test."

Ian said. "I'm working after school."

I grimaced a little when Fiona looked at me. "Sorry, me too."

They were getting up to leave. I followed Lip and Ian out the door, knowing Fiona would figure out something. I looked behind me to see Debbie with Liam. I smirked. "Show and Tell?"

Debbie walked with me a little. "Uh-huh. Fiona said show them his birthmark."

I shrugged. "It works. See ya!"

I turned and followed Ian. She called. "Bye."

She followed Carl to school. I laughed as Lip stole some kid's bike. He shouted. "Hey! That's my fucking bike!"

I laughed again, walking with Ian. "At least we know who's getting there first? The kid was pissed."

Ian looked back. "Yeah, don't know why he's surprised. Lip does it all the time."

After two minutes of walking, I tightened the straps on my backpack. "Hey, I bet I can run faster than you, little brother."

"No, you can't!" He shoved my shoulder. "Plus, you only got 10 months on me."

I smirked at him. "Still ten months more than you."

Me and Ian were both in the 10th grade (even if I started a little earlier). Me, Lip and Ian were really close in age. Ian was born just 10 months after me and the same with Lip for me.

I just guess our parents had a lot of kids close around that time considering Fiona and Lip are four years apart, Debbie and Ian are five years apart, with Debbie and Carl being 2 years and Carl being about 7 years from Liam.

Suddenly, Ian shoved me a little, racing ahead. "Race ya!"

I swore. "You little fucker!"

I ran after him, trying my best to get on his heels and ahead of him. He was in ROTC and in good shape. I boxed in whatever free time I had with a guy I knew.

Soon enough the school was coming up, Ian beating me by a couple of inches. I smacked his backpack as I came next to him, breathing deeply to catch my breath. "Damn cheater."

He gave me a cocky little smirk as we went to our classroom. "See you later...loser."

I kicked at him and he dodged me, grinning, but slipped inside his classroom. I laughed to myself, going into my own, happy I wasn't late. I get nagged way too much about that, and then I have to deal with Fiona if they call her.

I sat down and about 5 minutes later, the teacher did roll, stopping when he came across my name. "Josephine Gallagher. Look who decided to show up on time today."

I narrowed my eyes as kids laughed, but just gave him a shit eating smile instead. I said sarcastically. "Only for you, Mr. Baxter."

He glared at me as other kids laughed again. Realizing he couldn't say anything, he continued, not without giving me a sneer.

I scoffed. _Bastard._

/ / / / /

After school (I had a two classes with Ian), I walked over to my job. I worked at a Starbucks three blocks from my school. I make mimimum wage, but it was better than nothing and it helped pay the bills and put money in my pocket. Even if I hated the costumers.

I went out back and changed my shirts for a white polo as jeans and a white polo was the uniform. I tied my green apron on, brushing it off and clocking in.

"Joey, you in?"

I walked to the back of the counter. "Yeah, Dave, just got here."

He was the shift leader and mostly friendly with everyone with warm brown eyes and redder hair than Ian's. He was 19 year old, I think at Chicago University or something like that. "You working 'till 6:30, right?"

I nodded, it was 3:30 now. "Yeah, why, do you need me later?"

He shook his head. "No, just wondering. I-we got a customer."

I nodded, going to the register. He left us to the work unless we were busy, then he helped. He mostly worked with the money and inventory.

I served the lady who wanted a large, double shot expresso. After collecting the money, I saw a rush of customers and groaned. I heard Dave laugh in amusement.

/ / / /

I got home by 7:00 to see Veronica (Fiona's best friend and our next door neighboor). She was dark skinned and pretty, we've know her for a long while. I noticed how Fiona was dressed. "You both goin' out?"

Veronica nodded. "Uh-huh. Just got off work?"

I was still wearing my apron. "Yeah." I rolled my neck. "Brutal."

Veronica laughed. "I get you."

Fiona squeezed my shoulder. "I'll see you tonight, Jo."

I waved, walking inside. "Ok, have fun!"

Veronica laughed. "Oh, we will."

I let out a laugh, shutting the door. Fiona works so hard, she deserves to have fun once in a while. I unlaced the apron and took it off and dumping it in the hamper. I got coffee dumped on me by some kid when I was taking out the trash. I remembered how mad I was, it hurt pretty bad.

I went to my room, lifted up my shirt. The skin was pink, but other than that, the apron took most of the heat. I went back in the kitchen, opened a bottle of beer from the fridge and sat through an hour of shitty homework on Debbie's bed. I heard a couple kids actually got held back because they didn't do theirs and I didn't want that, even if I bet their tests and stuff were shit too.

"Hey, Joey."

I looked up, setting my empty beer bottle down and closing the History book I was done with. "Hey, Debs."

She sent me a pointed look. "My bed?"

I smirked, laying back with my arms behind my head. "Yeah, it's nice."

She rolled her eyes. "Then get off."

I smirked wider. "Make me."

She sighed roughly, pushing my side. I shushed her. "Quiet or you'll wake Liam."

She said lower. "Come on, I need to do my homework. I don't like your bed."

I got up, ruffling her hair. "Sure thing, kid. Need help?"

She shook her head, sitting down with her books. "Nah, I got it. Thanks."

I grabbed the bottle, knowing Debbie didn't like it when empty stuff was left in here. I dumped it in the garbage, bored out of my mind. It was only about 8:30 at night.

I went over to Ian and Lip's room, knocking a couple of times before opening it. "Hey."

They both waved, Ian still in his uniform from ROTC or half of it. "I need a smoke."

I went over to Lip's bed. He said. "Don't you have your own?"

"I'm not getting paid 'till the end of the week, you know that."

Ian rolled his eyes. "M'here, we'll share one."

I grinned at him, saying to Lip. "I always knew he was my favorite brother."

Ian laughed, as I went to sit by him. Lip smirked. "Just wait until I do you a favor, you'll change your mind."

I took a puff, sighing in relief from the nicotine in my system. I handed it back, him doing the same thing. We passed it back and forth. Ian asked. "Did someone dump their coffee on you?"

I huffed, handing the cigarette back. "This kid dumped hot coffee down my front."

Lip looked over from the top of the bed, Carl was laying on the bottom, earmuffs on. "You get burned bad?"

I shook my head. "Nope. The apron caught most of the heat."

Ian nodded. "That's good."

Soon, the cigeratte was just a stub. "Well, see you."

I closed the door, walking back in my room to see Debbie still in there. I checked on Liam, but he was still sleeping peacefully. I smiled a little, climbing on my bed. I picked up a book, reading with nothing else to do. Debbie left after twenty minutes and I heard Fiona and V, also a man's voice downstairs. I smirked. "Looks like Fiona had fun after all." _Or is going to_.

I opened the door to see Lip walking briskly past. "The hell?"

He looked at his room, but past me anyway without say anything. I walked inside his room and saw Ian, staring at something on the floor. I picked it up before he could react.

"What, Joey!? Give that back!"

It was a folder with hot girls on it. I dodged Ian and opened it, staring in shock at the gay porn. I blinked, looking at him. He darted his eyes away from me, his arms crossed across his chest. I felt an strange amount of relief for a second and then felt sick about it, before squashing it down. I closed it, handing it back. He stared at me in surprise.

I smiled a little. "Ian, you're my little brother. I really don't give a shit you want to fuck."

"And Lip?"

I shrugged. "He can be a asshole, he'll get over it, I know he will. He's just shocked."

He hid his porn and hugged me tightly. "Thanks, sis."

I hugged him back, just as tightly. "No problem, lover boy. Come on, I think Fiona brought someone downstairs."

He let me go, shoving slightly and we walked downstairs to our living room. A guy with dark hair was on the floor, V behind him, cleaning him up. She helped us with a lot of medical problems that didn't need for us to go to the hospital for, but that still needed to be looked at. Fiona was sitting by the mystery guy in a chair.

They were talking and Fiona pointed toward us. "Plus, Ian and Joey."

The guy waved. "Hey."

We waved back, sitting on the stairs. Lip looked at us and I sent him a look back. I felt a little nervous about the whole thing. I was sure Lip would let it go, I mean, he had to, we were family.

The guy asked quietly. "Hey Debbie, why do they call him Lip?"

Fiona smirked. "His real name is Phillip."

I piped in. "And he's a mouthy bastard."

Lip said dryly. "Thanks, Jo."

I grinned at him, relaxing. "No problem."

The door open and Kevin came in, he was V's boyfriend with dark hair, white skin and a goatee. "Yo, Veronica! You have my keys?"

He looked over at V, playing with the new guy's hair. "Who's this?"

V said. "This is Steve, decked someone in Purgatory to defend my honor."

Fiona laughed. "My honor."

I asked, frowning. "Why would it need defending?"

Fiona waved her hand. "Just an asshole bouncer."

Kevin asked. "Which bouncer?"

Fiona grinned. "Jimmy Clifton."

My eyes widened. Kevin shook his hand with a grin. "Jesus, man! Put it there, respect."

Steve shrugged. "Guy just stands there and didn't do anything."

I snickered. "Dead man."

Steve stared at me. "What?"

Lip laughed under his breath. Kevin nodded. "You'll be his third conviction."

Now Steve was starting to look worried. "What? Huh?"

Kevin shrugged. "Third or forth. After that much practice, you would think the man would have manslaughter down by now. No more fuck ups like last time, like leaving his dad still breathing."

Steve exclaimed. "His dad?"

Kevin nodded. "5 years with '87 Monte Carlo with a 2,000 miles on the odometer. Fucking Monte Carlo."

Fiona stood up. "Okay, time for bed. Up the wooden hill, come on."

I shrugged, me and Ian walking up first. I patted his shoulder, walking in my room with Debbie. If they screw, I didn't feel like hearing it, so I figured I'd go to bed. I was tired anyway, but I kept on thinking about Lip and how he'd react.

I heard a couple of banging noises from downstairs, but ignored it.

Just as I was about to fall asleep, I heard Frank yelling downstairs. I sighed, but didn't move. I couldn't help, but laugh a little. There went Fiona's mood.

I heard Debbie say. "Come here, Liam."

I looked over. "Need help?"

Debbie walked out of the room. "No, I got him."

I yawned. "Okay."

I turned over, to get to sleep. Debbie was usually the one that helped with Liam, obviously Fiona watched him a lot. Debbie came back in. "That guy, Steve left."

I blinked. "Frank?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I think it was Daddy."

I nodded. "K. Night."

I heard her say it back, but I was out like a light.

/ / / /

Ian got the shower first this morning, so I went down to breakfast to eat and then get in. Grabbing the last two waffles from the box, I heated them up in the microwave, pouring a cup of coffee.

As I shoveled them down my throat, Carl asked. "Hey, can I have one?"

I finished. "Sorry, Bud. Last one."

He groaned, pouring himself some cearal. "You suck."

I smirked. "You snooze, you lose."

He threw cearal at me. I laughed. "Hey, c'mon!" I drank my coffee.

Ian came down, rubbing his red hair with a towel. "It's free."

I snorted. "About time. Fi's at work?"

Ian nodded. "Uh huh."

Which meant, Me, Lip and Ian would hustle Carl and Debbie out the door. I put my coffee mug in the microwave. "Where's Lip?"

Ian was in the fridge. "Dentist."

I nodded, happy it wasn't me. "Oh yeah."

I took my shower and dressed in blue jeans and a red shirt. I brushed my teeth and hair, shoving my shoes in my feet and walking, almost falling down the stairs in my efforts. "We ready?"

Carl, Ian and Debbie were by the door. Debbie smiled. "Yeah, let's go."

I grabbed my bag by one strap, shrugging it on. "Cool."

We then walked to school.

/ /

At lunch, I sat with Lip and Ian, who came over after his appointment to talk to Ian. I asked. "Are either of you working?"

Ian shook his head, but Lip nodded. "Yeah, I have to tutor Karen again." He looked at Ian. "Hey, you should come with me."

Ian stared at him. "Why?"

Lip shrugged, putting a cigerette in his mouth. I pulled out a matchbox, handing it to him. He gave me a cigerette and we used the same match to light both. I took a puff, seeing Ian grab his own. Lip said. "She sucked me off, maybe you'll like it."

I blinked in surprise. "You're tutoring Slutty Karen?" After his nod, I said quietly. "Are you trying to see if he won't be...anymore."

This was not a good place to be gay, not the right neighborhood, not on the south side. Lip shrugged again, blowing out a smoke. He looked a little surprised I knew. "It could work."

Ian sent him a look. "It won't."

Lip simply said. "You never know."

I nodded at Ian. "I believe him, it won't. But, just see what happens."

Ian rolled his eyes, but nodded in agreement, taking a puff of his own smoke. Lip asked me. "Why do you think it won't work?"

Ian was also looking at me. I shifted a little, feeling uncomfortable. "Well, since you were younger, you knew girls were hot, right? Before you even started fucking, right?"

Lip nodded. "Yeah, sure."

I shrugged. "Well, Ian's been looking at boobs for just as long and he don't feel the same."

Lip smirked at our little brother. "Could be a late starter."

Ian almost shoved him off the table. "Fuck you."

I laughed too. "I'll be home later."

I crumpled the used cigerette, tossing it on the ground, Ian and Lip doing the same a second later. "I think I'm gonna box with Shawn after school."

Ian nodded. "You haven't been in a while."

Lip asked. "Why do you like it so much?"

"I get to fight and not get in trouble for it all I want. What's not to like?"

The bell rang. I stood up quickly. "Fuck! I can't be late again. Fiona'll kill me. If I don't get back early, let her know where I am."

Lip grinned. "No boxing can protect you from her."

I laughed at him. "You're tellin' me." I turned to Ian. "Have fun at Karen's."

He said dryly with a smirk. "I doubt it."

I shrugged. "Think of hot guys or something."

Ian rolled his eyes at me. "Shut up. You're gonna be late."

My eyes widened. "Shit!"

I ran off, barely making it in the door before I was late.

/ / /

After school ended, I walked over to the boxing building. That's putting it too much. It was a small shabby building with wood boarding the windows and cracked and faded red paint. The door was a faded pale tan color.

I walked in and called. "Shawn! You here?"

"Rascal?"

I smirked at the name. "Yeah!"

He was taking tape off his fingers when he came to see me. He was about 6 foot with white blond hair and icy blue eyes similar to mine and Lip's. He was in his 20's, a little older than Fiona at around 26.

I usually helped him out with stuff when I couldn't afford to pay him a month when he taught me. Like watch his kid when he needed someone to or offer to help clean this place up a bit.

Like, I might paint the front of this place or something in the future. The building inside was cramped a little, but it had cubbies for boxing gloves and an office out back, a bathroom and three rings spaced in a circle, the middle had matts spaced around to fight on. Beaten up punching bags were hung up around the room, spread out.

Since I just finished watched his kid for the whole day last Saturday, so this month was handled, like a membership. Gallagher's don't do charity and after I explained that to Shawn with a little more pushing, he agreed, knowing I liked this place, but that I would not come if I thought it was charity.

There were a couple of kids in here. Two in the ring and one on a bag. "Got any tape?"

This boxing was different, we didn't using boxing gloves. It was more like kickboxing with fists.

He tossed me a roll and I started on my hands, he said. "I'll be in the ring, you need anything, come over."

I starting hitting the bag hard, kicking it too. It was good thing to use to let your fustration out on. Whenever I got too pissed or something, I came down here and let it loose.

After a while, I got in the ring with the kid that was using the other boxing bag. He was about my height, maybe an inch or two taller, latino with a shaved head and brown eyes. He was in some shorts. I kept my regular clothes on.

I put my hands up, circling a little. He grinned. "Ready, Gallagher?"

I smirked at him, moving to the right. "Anytime, Lopez."

I blocked his arm with a kick, going to punch him which he dodged, but I kneed him in the stomach. I was too close though and didn't move away fast enough to miss a punch to the cheek. I stumbled back, flexing my jaw and keeping my hands up.

He was bent over a little, but coming at me. I punched him hard and he got a glancing blow on my ear. Enough for me to stumble a little. He was laying on the threadbare ropes. I got him hard in the stomach.

We started throwing punches and kicks, only some of them connecting. I tripped his feet, kicking him in the side once or twice. He grunted, rolling to his feet. "Fuck, seriously?"

I grinned, hoping on the toes of my feet. "You finished?"

"Fuck n-"

A ring hit the room. His eyes widened. "Shit!" He ran over to a flip phone before anything else can be said. "Hey?"

A moment later. "Yeah, I got it."

"No shit, yeah, I'll be home."

He pointed at me, grabbing his stuff. "Gallagher, rematch."

I rolled my shoulder, stepping out myself. "I'll come by when I can. Got work."

He nodded and ran out. I noticed it was getting dark. I was sweating like crazy. I called, unwinding my hands of the tape. "Shawn, I'm out!"

"See ya, Rascal!"

I took the L home (obviously not paying) instead of walking like I usually did.

I walked in the door, rolling my shoulders again. I knew my face was gonna bruise a bit. Fiona hated it when I got messed up, but she knew I was staying out of trouble. Plus, if I get in an actual fight, I can lie and say it was boxing.

I walked in to see Lip resting his foot on the table in the living room with an ACE bandage. "The fuck happened to your foot?"

He groaned. "Long story, Jo. Later."

I shrugged. "Whatever."

"Hey, Joey, you're later than usual."

I looked over at Fiona, who was in the kitchen. I nodded. "Yeah, did Ian and Lip tell you?" I walked in.

She nodded back. "Yeah, you're just late-really? Again?"

She came over and took my chin in her hand, moving it to the side. I winced away when she touched it. "I'm fine. I get bruised sometimes, it's a hazard."

She rolled her eyes, letting me go. "Your gonna end up in the hospital."

I scoffed, opening the fridge, opening up the carton of milk and taking a drink before putting it back. "No, I won't." I continued before she could interupt me. "I'd just come here to V. Hospital's too expensive."

She smacked me with a towel. "You know what I mean. And stop drinking from the carton."

I shrugged her off, smiling a little. "I'll be fine."

I walked down the hall and up the stairs, throwing the laundry from the floor in the shoot as I walked past. I opened Ian's door. "Hey, didn't see you downstairs."

He was laying on his bed. Carl wasn't in here. I closed the door. "So, mind tellin' me why Lip's foot is busted. Karen?"

He gave a scoffing laugh. "Yeah, you can say that. He paused, then said, make an uncomfortable face. "She trying sucking me off, didn't work and her dad saw, we had to split, but Lip had to jump out the window."

I burst into laughter. "I figured it wouldn't work."

He looked at me. "You get bruised up, again?"

I shrugged. "A little, like I told Fiona, it's just a hazard."

He smiled. "I guess."

He had no right to complain, considering he wanted to go into the army and get shot at. I mean, I didn't give him shit for it, but he knew to leave me alone. "It blows off steam."

He nodded. "Yeah, I know."

Carl opened the door and I ruffled his hair. "Hey, Bud."

He nodded. "Hey." He sat on his head, fiddling with someone I didn't want to know about. If I don't know then I don't get shit for not saying anything when Fiona finds out and she will.

"Goin' to eat."

I went back downstairs to see Lip limping up. "Need help?"

He shook his head, hanging onto the rail. "Naw, I'm good."

He hobbled up the rest. I walked into the kitchen and stopped short. I moved back and stared. "Fiona!"

She was on the couch and I walked to her. "What?"

I blinked. "Did we hit lottery or something?"

She stared. "What, no! Why?"

I moved and pointed toward the nice looked washing machine. She shook her head, laughing. "No, that guy, rememeber Steve?"

I nodded with wide eyes. "How good was the sex last night?"

She smacked me and I sat with her on the couch. "You like him?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, I just met him."

I nodded. She threw an arm over my shoulders. "So, what's going on with you?"

I raised my eyebrows at her. "What is this, catch up?"

She rolled her eyes. "Just answer the question, smartass."

I smiled. "I think Ian's got the whole 'rolling the eyes' thing from you."

She sent me a look. "Stop changing the subject."

I shrugged again. "Nothing much, school, work, boxing, home."

She smirked. "Meet any guys, lately?"

I groaned. "Leave me alone, fuck no."

She raised her hands. "Just asking, would you bring them here?"

I snickered. "Not if I wanted to keep them."

The knock hit the door and I got up. "Got it."

I walked to the door and opened it. I rolled my eyes. It was Tony and another cop holding up our dad, Frank. He was drunk as usual, groaning and grumbling under his breath. I sighed. "Hey Tony, sorry about that."

Tony smiled at me. "No problem, Joey. We're used to it."

They came in, setting him in a chair as he was half awake, Tony giving his hat a tip to us. I shut the door. "I'm going to bed." I flicked my hand toward our dad, who was groggily blinking. "You know the drill."

She glared down at him tiredly. "Yeah, I do. Night, Jo."

I gave her a sad smile. "Night, Fiona. Try to get to bed."

"I'll try."

I grabbed a Hot Pocket from the freezer and heated it up. A minute later, I headed upstairs with my food and a beer. I climbed on my bed to see Debbie doing homework on her's. I nodded to her, climbing up and eating my food in about 30 seconds and drinking about half the beer.

I laid back with a book and just laid there for a while. I couldn't sleep and just went back downstairs, laying on the couch, where Fiona left, but Dad stayed. I grabbed a baseball from the floor and started catching it from the air and repeating it.

"Hey, Joey, c'mon."

I looked to the side to see Lip. "Hey, man. Sup?"

"I returning this to Kash, you wanna come?"

I was bored out of my mind. "Sure, you seen Ian?"

He hiked the bag he had on his shoulder. "No, must of went to work, I know he's picking up extra hours sometimes."

He walked out the door, I followed him. He was limping a little, but if he could walk, he was fine. Strangely the store was closed and Lip knocked on the door. I checked my watch. "Isn't it early to be closed?"

Lip nodded. "Uh-huh, let's go out back."

I followed him and strangely, I could hear grunting before it stopped. Grunting that sounded like fucking. Growing up in our house with Fiona and Lip, you know the sound, sometimes even because of Frank. I grimaced at the mental image. Me and Lip sent each other a strange look, but kept going, walking in the store.

Lip called out. "Yo, Kash!"

We heard Kash said in a out of breath voice. "You stack the butter and I'll do the snacks."

I gaped a little, staring at Kash and Ian, who was doing what Kash told him too. I saw their shoes were a different once each and could only stare in shock. Kash turned to us in surprise. "Oh, Jesus Christ, Lip! Joey, you're here too."

I gave a silent gave, staring at him with daggers. Lip nodded. "Yeah, sorry Kash. Thanks for the tools."

Kash grinned. "Anytime, as long as I get it back."

Lip nodded. "Right."

I was waiting for him to explode. I knew he would, for whatever reason. His eyes darted down to their feet and looked at me. I slightly nodded. He figured it out.

Lip stared. "You must be joking. You're fucking him!? Fuck!"

He walked off and stormed off. I glared at Kash. "Really, fuck, man! How old-nevermind, Jesus fuck!" I threw up my hands, staring at both of them.

Ian sent me an almost pleading look. "Joey, you-"

I sent Kash a look of disgust, storming off after Lip. Normally I would feel bad about him looking at me like that, but I just couldn't. I walked with Lip and he was ranting angirly at how Kash was married with kids.

I listened to him, trying to clear my thoughts. I just couldn't wrap my damn mind around it. Nothing that him and a guy were screwing, I didn't give a shit about that, it was Kash himself. And the married thing was bad and fucked up, but not what I was mad and furious about. I wasn't even really mad at Ian. A difference between me and Lip's anger.

We got home and Lip quietly stormed up the stairs. He grabbed my wrist, tugging me to him room. I hopped on his bed, moving aside and giving him a hand up, pulling him up easily. Boxing did good for my muscles.

He sat next to me. He pulled out a cigerette, lighting and giving it to me and lighting his own. I sent him a look. He shrugged, taking a puff. "Looks like you need your own."

I grunted out, taking a puff of my own. "Thanks."

We were just waiting for Ian and he must have figured eventually I would've followed anyway. I finished, putting it out on the headboard a couple of minutes later. We both heard Ian coming in the room. He opened the door, closing it and saw us, looking surprised at me, but went to his bed, taking his jacket off and sitting on it, taking off his shoes.

Lip asked. "He bought them for you, didn't he? Those shoes." Lip snapped. "He's married! With kids! What else did he buy you, Ian?!"

Ian voice was tense, wavering a little. "Stuff. Now and again..."

I clenched my fists. "Ian. He's...I told you I don't fucking care who you're banging, but Christ! Really, Kash!?"

He glared at me. "What of it?"

I glared back. "Do you know how old he is? For fuck's sake, he's Frank's age or goddamn close to it."

Lip stared. He wasn't thinking of that. Ian snapped. "That doesn't matter!"

I sputtered angirly.

Lip interupted me before I could say anything. "And you're happy with that? What's that make you, huh? Fucking kept boy, at best."

I winced a little and Ian in one quick move, yanked Lip down by his feet to the floor. They grappled and Ian kept him by the throat against the wall. I looked at Carl and was amazed to see him still sleeping. Sharing a room with Ian and Lip does that to you, but still. I hopped down, not stopping, but near them.

Ian snapped, voice raising. "Listen to me, stupid. You think you know everything, but you know shit! Ask me what I got him, huh? Ask me. CD's, dozens of CD's."

They were grappling around the room and I was getting pissed off again. Ian snapped again. "Stuff he might like because I want him to like the same things I do. And Sox's tickets for his birthday. So, what does that make you, Lip? It makes you wrong you fucking smart asshole. It doesn't matter if he's older than me! No, you both need to go back to Kash and promise you two won't tell anybody because he's done nothing to be sorry for. Nothing."

I finally stepped up, pushing them apart. "Knock it off, both of you!"

Lip walked over to his bed, a mocking tone in his voice. "Fake muslim...cheats on white fundemental wife with gutless gay boy. Said more about White Sox fan's than it does the rest of us."

Lip ran out the door as Ian lunged at him. I sat on Ian's bed, running a hand through my hair. "Fuck! Fuck."

Ian snapped, running his hands through his own hair. "Stop saying that!" He stood, standing over me. "Like what I said before, he did nothing wrong."

I stood up, pissed. "Are you kidding me, you're a kid, he's takin' advantage of you!"

He glared. "We're not even a year apart. Stop acting like you're that much older than me!"

I glared back. "Yeah and I wouldn't fuck someone at that age, either. He's a pervert, in his 30's, probably older, it sick!"

"No, it's not. You're gonna tell Lip to see him and not tell on Kash and you're gonna do the same thing."

I scoffed harshly. "Like hell I am. If I see the fucking bastard, I'll kill him with my bare hands."

He shoved me and I fell on his bed. "You will not!"

I growled. "Watch me." I shoved him back, making him stumble a little. He tackled me on his bed and we tried flipping each other over. He got the upperhand, kneeling on my hands and bunching up the front of my shirt, leaning over me. "You're not gonna ruin his life over this. He didn't do anything."

I sneered. "He's a sick pervert. And he's with you, because he's afriad and you're gay. Que, using you."

He got up, pushing me out of the bed and I smacked into the door. "Get out, then! Don't say anything and go."

He was clenching his fists tightly, seething. I leveled him with a look. "I still don't care if your gay, it would be stupid if I did, but to sink as low as that old bastard...fuck that."

I stormed out, quietly going out. I noticed Liam not in the crib. I shucked off my pants and got into bed, throwing the covers over me. I laid on my back with my arms behind my head, but couldn't get to sleep. I also was hearing Frank downstairs and Fiona with that guy Steve and then V and Kev. Eventually, about an hour and a half later, I did fall asleep.

/ / / /

I woke up, needing to go pee. I threw on some pants and a new green shirt, deciding to shower tonight. I ran out of bed and ran to the door. I asked Carl, who was standing outside. "Who's in there?"

Carl looked bored. "Debbie."

I nodded. "Good enough." I opened the door, closing it behind me. I heard the shower running and went to use the bathroom, closing the lid when I finished and rinsing off my hands.

"What the-Joey?!"

I waved. "Hey, just have to use the bathroom."

Her head was the only thing showing from the curtain. "Well, get out. I need privacy."

I sent her a blank look. "You're ten."

She shoed me away, going back in. "Go!"

"Fine, fine. Not like I haven't seen that before. I was ten once, y'know."

"Joey!"

I rolled my eyes, getting an idea. I quickly flushed the toilet and ran out, closing the door. A couple seconds later, I heard a shriek. "Joey!"

I laughed. Carl snickered. "Nice."

I slapped him a high five and he went back in his room. I went downstairs and made myself some cearal. Lip came through the kitchen. "Ian?"

I shrugged. "Dunno."

Lip replied with an eye roll. "In the van, you wanna talk to him?"

I shrugged again. "I will, you talk to him."

Lip snorted. "Whatever." He walked out the door.

I sighed, eating my cearal quickly. Someone walked down from the stairs. "Hey, Steve."

He waved. "Hey, Joey."

Debbie came down, glaring at me. "You're a jerk!"

I grinned at her. "Should've been nicer then, Deb."

Steve smiled, waving his hand. "Hey, Debbie."

She stared at him. "You're here?"

Steve smiled wider. "Uh huh."

"You here for breakfast?"

Steve shrugged, leaning against the counter. "I usually don't eat breakfast."

Debbie gaped at him. "It's an important meal. Espically on my birthday."

I covered my mouth to hide my grin. Steve's eyes widened. "Oh, really? Then let's make a big breakfast."

I cheered with him. Steve asked me. "You want to start on the eggs, I got pancakes. Bacon, Deb?"

I stood up, grinning myself. "Sure, let's me get the others to help."

I ran up the stairs. "Hey, Carl. You want a big breakfast?"

He grinned at me. "Yeah!"

We ran downstairs and I pushed him outside. "Let Lip and Ian, a'right?"

He shrugged. "Sure."

He got them a minute later and I looked at Lip. He nodded, smiling, nodding his head toward Ian. I mouthed, _'Later'._

He shrugged and we started helping out. I cracked open a bunch of eggs, stirring them up and putting them in the pan. "Yo, Steve. Man that."

I pointed toward the pan and he nodded. "Okay." I think he was just going to scramble it up, makes it easier for a big group. I knew he was doing this for Fiona, but it was breakfast and wasn't hurting anyone.

Debbie said. "Haven't had eggs in a while."

Steve asked, still by the eggs. "Someone want to get the pancakes."

"What's all this?"

I looked up to see Fiona by the stairs. I walked past Steve. "All yours."

Steve told her as I grabbed the pancake plate and brought it to the table. "Debbie's the only one who wakes up earlier than I do and I tell her I never eat breakfast and she told me it's her favorite meal. And I thought since it's her birthday-"

I laughed by the table. Fiona exclaimed. "No, it's not!"

Lip and Ian laughed. "What'd he say?"

Debbie looked between them. "I never said it was, I said I wish it was."

Steve nodded. "Oh, right. She said she wished it was. Ask Joey."

I laughed, but stopped when Fiona looked at me with her hands on her hips. "He was so excited for breakfast, he didn't hear the whole thing."

She sent me a look. "Uh huh."

Steve nodded. "She's right, sorry."

He handed her a plate of bacon, she raised her voice. "15 minutes before school tops."

I sat down between Ian and Debbie, rubbing my hands together.

Fiona said. "Ian, Lip, dishes as soon as your done. Debbie, Carl, you got to take the trash out. Joey, help out in the kitchen."

I started filling my plate. "Roger that."

I moved aside as Steve sat between me and Debbie. I ate quickly, Ian and Lip doing the same, considering we had to clean up in time for school.

Fiona got up, dropping some plates in the sink. She stared down. "Who ate cearal?"

I waved a hand. "Me. I didn't know Steve and Debs were gonna cook."

Fiona smirked. "Ah, yes, the human garbage disposal."

I laughed. "That could make me insecure, y'know. I might stop eating."

Lip and Ian snorted, Lip scoffed. "Like that'd happen."

I made a face at him, putting my empty dish in the sink. Soon, everyone was clearing their plates and I started putting leftovers in containers and condiments away. We don't throw away food and that's for good reason.

We finished and Carl and Debbie were out the door. I put my work uniform in my bag, as I was working after school.

Lip and Ian followed me out the door. "Bye, Fiona! Steve."

The shouted the same thing back at me, and we walked out. Lip ran ahead, stealing that kid's bike again. The kid ran up his drive. "Fuck you, Gallagher!"

I laughed as we walked passed him. Me and Ian were quiet. I shoved my hands in my coat pockets. I moved one hand and started smoking (I took a couple from Lip) or I's just get agravated. After ten minutes of silent walking, I grumbled. "Sorry for blowing up at you last night."

I felt his look on the side of my face. "Yeah...sorry about throwing you at the door."

I smirked a little. "You just surprised me and all."

That finally got a small laugh out of him. "Sure."

I inhaled, holding it in and exhaling, allowing myself to think about last night. "I won't say anything about Kash."

I could almost _feel_ his relief. "Thanks..."

I interupted him. "But, I still meant every word. The guy is a sick fuck."

Ian sighed deeply, taking my cigerette from me and taking his own inhale. "Joey, it's not sick. He likes me and I like him."

We were speaking lowly so no one could hear us. I shook my head. "Whatever. I don't wanna see him, but if I do, I'll be civil, okay?"

He grinned at me, throwing his arm around my shoulders. "Thanks, Jo."

I snatched my cigerette back, finishing it and dropping it on the ground. "Whatever. Try to find someone younger to fuck, okay?"

He rolled his eyes. "Fine."

I quirked an eyebrow. "Forgiven?"

I got an easy going nod. "Un huh."

"Cool, you too."

He gave me a disbelieving look. I just grinned. "Did you hear about Debbie?"

He asked. "You mean why she was shrieking?"

"I flushed the toilet on her."

He shoved my shoulder. "You're an ass." He remembers all the times I've done it in the past. Like my own brand of revenge. Him, Lip, Fiona, Debbie and Carl. I even thought V was going to kill me that one time.

We got to school and split ways.

/ / /

After school, I went to work, putting on my uniform like I usually did, tying the apron strings tightly.

I was manning the register and doing bartista (making drinks) at the same time. I heard. "Hello?"

I looked up from hitting the register, where it was stuck. "How can I help you?"

It was a girl around my age if I had to guess. She was really pretty with light brown hair, almost a dirty blond which fell to her chest. She had a slight tan and dark green eyes. She had skinny jeans and some concert t-shirt on. "I believe I can help you."

I raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

She nodded. "Uh-huh. The mechanism might have a catch, that's why it's not opening."

I blinked, looking down on it. "Really?"

She smiled, nodding again. We seemed to be repeating ourselves. I pushed it a certain way and it actually opened. I grinned at her. "What do you know? It works."

She laughed, it was a nice sound. "No problem. Rebecca Tanner."

I cocked my head a little to the side. "What?"

She gave me a strange look. "My name."

My eyes widened. "Oh, uh, Joey Gallagher."

She held out her hand and I shook it. I looked around and saw the place was dead. "Well, I have to go, you working tomorrow?"

I nodded, absentmindly. "Yeah, yeah I am."

She gave a happy grin. "Okay, see you then."

With that, she walked out the door. I stared at her. "Okay..."

I hoped over the counter and grabbed a rag and a spray bottle, cleaning the tables. Dave asked. "What the hell was that?"

I looked over at him. "What? Nothing, she helped me and seemed cool."

He just shrugged. "Okay, just be happy the place was dead or Mike would have your ass."

I scoffed. "Forget his stupid fucking ass. So, we're getting our checks tomorrow, for sure this time?"

He grinned, happy at the thought of getting paid. "That's what I heard."

I could help, but smile as I finished the tables.

/

 **Here it is, the story of Shameless. I know the OC Gallagher thing has been done, but I wanted to try my hand out it. I was shocked to see not much fanfics for Shameless except Ian/Mickey, which I love, but wish I could see varaties.**


	2. Frank the Plank

**Life as a Gallagher**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Frank the Plank**

I woke up, showered and changing into my uniform since I had work later on, but no school. I walked down the stairs to see Frank in my way.

I rolled my eyes, stepping to the side and walking over to the counter for coffee. "Hey Fi. Frank."

Fiona gave me a wave and Frank let out a grunt, walking out the door. I rolled my eyes again, putting the sugar we now had into my coffee and sitting across from Fiona, who was looking at a newspaper.

I asked. "Where is everyone?"

"Ian and Steve went to get burgers. The rest are in the living room. You slept in late."

I shrugged, downing my coffee. "Late night." I smirked at her. "Steve? And he's back!"

Fiona snorted to herself. "Shut up. Come on."

I followed Fiona in the living room. I asked, seeing a blond in the living room. "Who the hell are you?"

Lip waved a hand toward me. "And there's my younger sister, Joey. The one with all the manners."

I laughed at him. "No Gallagher has manners, except for Debbie on the occasion."

Lip rolled his eyes. "This is Karen."

I raised an eyebrow. She doesn't look slutty like I thought she would. I waved, asking. "Ian and Steve back yet?"

Carl said, annoyed. "Nope."

Steve called. "Here we are! Burgers coming through."

I cheered. "Finally!"

Fiona smacked my arm, pulling me to sit down next to her. "You waited ten minutes, maybe."

I sent her a mock serious look. "It was the longest ten minutes of my life."

Fiona sent me a look. "Sure." Fiona looked over at Lip. "Lip, napkins."

He nodded, going to get them. Karen said. "I got it."

Lip shook his head, going to where he headed in the first place. "No, no, you sit."

Steve called. "Only ketchup?"

Debbie called, sitting on the floor, leaning on the couch. "Me!"

Steve called loudly. "Extra onions, jalapenos?"

V came in with some cookies. "Me! Make room"

Ian plopped my burger in my lap. "Ketchup, onion and pickles."

I grinned at him. "Thanks."

I scooted over as V sat next to Fiona and then Carl sat by her. "Jeez." I sat on the arm, easily balancing. V smacked Carl's hand away from the cookies. "Not until after you eat your shake and fries."

I said. "Better have some for me."

V laughed. "I'd never forget you or your appetite." V looked over at Karen, sitting on a chair and Ian was in the armchair. "Who's this?"

Lip pointed out. "This is Karen."

V grinned. "Hey, Karen. Nice top. What size are you?"

Fiona shushed her as the tv was on. I looked at it, opening my burger. My eyes widened in excitement. "Deadliest Catch?"

Lip said, eating his burger. "Yeah, so shut up."

I glared over at him. "Fuck off."

But we watched it and he didn't say anything back. I was eating and was annoyed to find I had no drink. Ian said lowly. "Joey!"

I looked over and he tossed me a bottle of beer. I nodded in thanks, cracking it open, eating my burger which was finished in about 2 minutes.

They were pulling the tank out of the ocean, finding out that they caught shit. I think it was a marathon, because we watched it for a while. Every once in a while, I checked my watch to see what time it was. I still had half an hour before I had to leave, I was closing today.

I wondered if Rebecca would be there even though the times were different and wondered why I wondered? Even if I knew somewhat.

The door opened and I looked over. My eyes widened, who did Frank piss off? There was blood going down his mouth and staining his shirt.

Steve said. "Woah, you okay Frank?"

He walked in, obviously pissed off. Ian stood up, looking a little mad himself as Frank headed toward the kitchen. "Hey, that my shirt?"

Frank nodded, looking more pissed. He had a dangerous tone. "Yeah."

I set my second beer on the floor, tensing. Ian backed up, nervous. "I'm just asking."

Before I could do anything, Frank slammed his face into Ian's, busting his noise. I jumped up, running over to Ian, who was on the table. Steve snapped, pushing Frank. "What the fuck is wrong with you, Frank?!"

I looked over everyone. Steve was in Frank's face, V was comforting Carl and Fiona and Lip by me, near Ian.

Steve shouted. "You're drunk, Frank. You're drunk!"

I looked around, Debbie wasn't in here. Frank spread his arms like a jackass. "This is drunk?!"

Fiona shouted. "Stop it!"

I kneeled by Ian. "Shit."

I touched his noise, realized it wasn't broken. Ian hissed, slapping my hands away hard. I winced, muttering. "Sorry."

Lip ran past me to Debbie, who had a frying pan, headed toward Steve. I said sharply. "Enough Debs." Lip stopped her though.

Sure, I appreciate what Steve is doing, but he barely knows us and it's a family issue. Debbie still thinks Frank isn't that bad. I just feel bad for her when he bursts her bubble, it's gonna hurt and not just her.

Steve told Frank. "Don't do this to your kids, Frank."

I scoffed hard at that. It's not like we were used to him being an asshole, though surprisingly, the hitting us was rare. More like, Fiona had something to do with that.

Frank sneered. "Oh, what are you, a tough guy? What, Steve, you think you're a tough guy?"

I stood back up. I shared a look with Lip. Frank shouted. "Because you look like premenstrual Filipino!"

Steve rushed him. Fiona got between him and Frank. "Steve, go!"

Frank laughed. "You're shitting your pants!"

Steve pointed at him. "Your pathetic, Frank!"

Debbie was leading him away. I rolled my eyes. "Debs, let him go."

She sent me a look and I did the same back, but she did let him go. I stood in front of Steve, making sure he didn't lunge in front of Frank. He was going toward the door.

Fiona shouted, stressed. "Get out, I mean it!"

Frank shouted. "Don't go, come on! Pus! Pus! Pus! What, you want to say something? Pussy!"

I opened the door. "Just leave, family issue."

He nodded at me, slamming the door. I snatched the pan from her hand. "This ain't worth protectin' pieces of shit!"

I stormed toward the kitchen. I looked at Ian, seeing my blood boil. He was holding a tissue to his face, bloody and obviously hurt.

I slammed the pan in a cabinet, breathing hard.

Frank said. "It's a bloody nose, he's not dyin'."

I slammed my fist on the counter, beyond pissed. I knew Fiona wouldn't want me to start in with him, but oh, I so wanted to.

I hit the counter again, barely feeling the pain on the side of my hand. Fuck him!

V said, mad. "Really Frank? Joey, Ice!"

I called, slightly calmer. I needed to go to the boxing ring later. "Got it!"

I grabbed a bag of peas from the freezer, shoving Frank's shoulder as I walked past, tossing the peas to V.

I leaned on the doorjamb. Frank shouted. "Anyone notice that I'm bleeding?"

I snapped. "Fuck off, already!"

Fiona warned. "Joey."

I pointed at Frank. "No, screw you. Just because you're a piece of shit doesn't mean you can attack your fuckin' kids!"

Frank glared at me, walking forward and spreading his arms mockingly. "Really? My own kid talking to me this way? No respect, from any of you!"

I normally would have let it go, but Frank pissed me off bad. I shoved Frank, with him being drunk, he was unsteady on his feet and stumbled back. "You don't deserve any, fucktard!"

"Dammit Joey, that's enough!" After those words from Fiona, she shoved herself between me and Frank, pushing me toward the couch and Ian. Frank glared some more, but stormed off into the kitchen. I was breathing hard. Ian stormed off, a towel and the peas in his hand.

Lip raised an eyebrow at me, nodding toward the stairs. I shook my head. "Work."

I looked at saw I had about 10 minutes before I had to get on the L. I was ready to walk out the door and cursed. "Fuck! Goddammit!"

My white polo had Ian's blood on it and my pant legs had beer at the bottom. I ran up the stairs and into mine, Debs and Liam's room. I quickly changed into new jeans and was pissed to find I had no new polo. I then realized the apron would cover it. I tied it on, realizing I had no smokes, but was getting paid today. I walked in Ian and Lip's room. I knocked and then opened the door. I immediately smelt the weed.

"Hey, I need a couple of smokes." I let out an angry breath before he could argue. "I'll give you half a pack later, okay? I'll either swipe it or buy it, come on."

Lip climbed on his bed, handing me three. "Here."

I grumbled. "Thanks."

Ian said before I left. "You didn't have to- "

I laughed harshly. "Oh, I wanted to. See you tonight."

I walked out the door, storming past Frank who was about to leave, and managed to sneak on the L before it left. I usually just melted in with the crowd getting on.

I rubbed my hands together, calming down. He was barely around, except to sleep off getting drunk and his hangovers. He just pissed me off so much and now I had to calm down because I had work and I didn't want to get no stupid shit from the costumers.

I walked in 15 minutes later. It was just me and Tommy, a dark-skinned boy with brown eyes and a average height. "Hey, Gallagher."

I nodded. "Sombers."

I hopped over the counter after clocking in. He went over to the coffees and started a new brew.

"Joey, hey!"

I looked up and smiled. "Hey Rebecca. You came."

She held up her book, which looked like a textbook. "School work to do and I didn't want to be in the house."

I shrugged, still smiling at her. "Cool. Want anything to drink?"

"Grande Vanilla Beam with whipped cream."

I started making the drink, mixing the powders and milk in a blender. I called over my shoulder. "Not a coffee drinker?"

She said back. "Not this late."

She handed me the money and I switched with the drink. She took a sip. "Taste great." She went to a table, setting her book and drink down, bending over it.

I found myself calm down quickly in the next couple of hours. Rebecca stayed where she was the whole time. She ordered another drink too and I noticed she switched textbooks. I hopped over the counter.

I stared cleaning a couple of tables as it was getting close to closing time. Rebecca asked me. "Are you allowed to do that?"

I smirked at Rebecca. "Is there someone to nark on me?"

She smirked back. "No, not that I can see."

I finished, throwing the rag back over the counter. "Hey, you done? I'm just about done and closing."

She nodded, putting her books in her backpack. "Yeah, give me five minutes."

I went behind the counter, settling the money and walked toward the front. It was a surprise to see Rebecca waiting for me.

I opened the door, locking it and pocketing the key. I noticed how dark it was. "How far do you live?"

"About a ten minute walk, right by the school."

I shoved my hands in my pockets. "Want me to walk you?"

She smiled at me. I never realized how pretty she looked. "If you want."

I nodded. "Cool."

It was mostly silent as we walked, then we were in front of her house. I scratched my ear. "Looks nice."

She grinned. "Thanks, hey, I was wondered if you wanted to hang out, you know, be friends."

I automatically smiled. "Sounds great. No work tomorrow or school. I'll meet you here around 1, that good?"

She smiled brightly again. "Perfect."

She then went home and I went to cash my check and buy a pack of cigarettes, getting two when I realized I had to get half for Lip.

I smoked one of the cigarettes he gave me, walking home instead of taking the L. It was the late and I didn't even have time to box. I found I didn't need to let off steam this time.

I walked in the door to see Fiona cleaning up in the kitchen. It seems she made pizza for dinner. She raised an eyebrow at me. "You're late."

I shrugged, pulling out a plate and giving myself two slices. "I closed, met a friend and cashed my check. Speaking of that, here." I took out about a quarter of it and handed it to her. "Rent."

We held on to the rest, able to help out with a bill if needed. I sat back at a table. She pocketed it and smiled at me. "Thanks. That's great. You don't seem to have any of those."

I shrugged again, eating. "None of us do."

After I finished, I went up to sleep early, undressed and went to sleep.

/ / / /

When I came down stairs dressed in a plaid shirt owned by Fiona in the past and shorts, Carl, Fiona and Lip were here. I asked. "Where's Ian and Deb?"

Lip told me, sitting on the table edge. "Ian and Veronica are stealing some milk and Debbie's getting the paper."

I nodded. "Okay." I plopped down in a chair, still tired. Fiona put a cup of coffee in front of me. "Here you go, Road Runner."

I laughed a little, drinking some. I used to be off the walls when I was a kid, so Fiona named me that when I was little and it stuck. Debbie came in with a couple newspapers in her arms. I reached over and set them on the table, where she started cutting coupons out of it, which she then would give to Fiona later. Lip and Fiona were somewhere in the house.

By the time I finished, Ian came through the front door. I beamed. "Awesome."

He had a couple of milks in his arms. I grabbed one, popping the top and taking a gulp and closing it. Debbie made a face. "Ew, you know that Fiona hates it when you do that."

I smirked, reaching over to rub her head. "Fiona's not here."

Debbie told him. "Don't forget Veronica's coupons."

Ian nodded, walking back outside. Fiona came back in the kitchen while carrying Liam, smacking me upside the head. "Stopping drinking from the carton."

I made a sound of surprise, rubbing my head. "Fine…"

Debbie smirked at me and I made a face at her. She brought Liam back in here. Lip said. "Hey Buddy."

I grinned at my littlest brother. "Hiya."

He gave me a baby grin back, playing with his yellow truck. I seriously don't know how Liam was born, my only guess was Monica cheated on Frank while hyped up on some drug. I then shook my head, Monica made me more pissed off than Frank. I didn't want to go there.

Ian came back in, handing Debbie the coupons from V's. "Any pizza left from last night?"

Fiona sent him a look. "No, pizza. Fruit or juice. And we got eggs. OJ's in the top, grapes in the bottom."

I realized my coffee was gone, but I was awake. I remembered I was hanging out with Rebecca today. I couldn't help, but be excited. Debbie was naming coupons. "Pop Tarts, Frosted Flakes, Visquick, Hens Ketchup and oh, oh, we even got two for one's for Tide."

I smiled a little. "That's good, I think we're runnin' out."

Ian asked, standing by Fiona. "Got any coupons for meat?"

I looked at her. I liked eating meats more than any vegetables or other stuff.

Debbie nodded. "I've got a special for Ground Chuck at Costco and Hot Pockets."

I nodded, getting up and steal some grapes and popping them in my mouth. "That's great, someone ate the last one."

Lip snorted. "I wonder who."

I flipped him off in answer. He just laughed.

Fiona nodded. "We'll, go tomorrow."

Ian stopped me from taking another handful of 'his' grapes. I just smirked at him.

Fiona then asked. "Lip, you seen Frank?"

Lip shook his head. "Uh no."

She looked at me and I shrugged. "Not since he left the other day."

She asked. "What day is it?"

Lip answered. "Friday, why?"

Fiona ran upstairs. I shared a look with Ian. "What's with her?"

Ian shrugged, pouring OJ. "I don't know, want some. In a cup."

I smiled in amusement, taking a cup.

Ian was making eggs and I went back to sitting at the table. A hard knock hit our door a couple minutes later. Ian put a plate by Carl and went to go get it.

I heard. "Morning campers."

Lip looked over. "Oh, what ya got?"

"Jelly filled donuts, plain and glazed."

I looked over at the word donuts and laughed. "Like I don't get enough of that place."

Steve looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Debbie said. "She works there."

I nodded. "Yeah, you see a guy named Tommy, black, my age?"

Steve shrugged, setting the stuff down on the table. "Maybe, I think he had red hair."

I nodded again. "Ah, Dave. He's shift leader, must have been busy."

Steve smirked a little. "Does that mean you don't want coffee?"

I scoffed. "As if."

I took a donut (glazed) and a coffee. "Thanks, Steve."

He smiled. "No problem."

He dipped some bread in Carl's eggs. I made a face. Steve looked down at the eggs. "Oh, don't you hate when that happens."

Ian made a face, rolling his eyes. "He think they're tits. It's the only reason he eats eggs."

Debbie was disgusted. "Gross! He licked that one."

After eating my donut, I took another one. Lip asked. "Hungry?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Yes, yes I am."

I drank some coffee, forgetting that even if I worked there, I loved the coffee, not matter how many times I drank it.

I heard Fiona walk hard down the stairs. "I'm trying to get them to eat a healthy breakfast."

He smiled at her, walking over. "I brought the essential food groups. Caffeine, sugar and lard." They kissed.

 _I liked the sound of those food groups._ I finished the rest of my coffee and looked at my watch. It was still early, though I was heading to Rebecca's in a couple of hours.

Steve and Fiona were talking quietly to each other which I didn't pay attention to. I was just finished eating. Fiona asked us. "Has anyone seen Dad?"

Debbie answered. "He was asleep behind the armchair."

We all followed Fiona into the living room. I was wondering why she was so worried. Our dad always disappears.

Fiona was annoyed as she looked over the chair. "It's a tent." She turned to look at us. "Why is there a tent in the living room?"

I raised my hands. "Not mine."

Ian replied. "Oh, uh drying it out. ROTC training in Wisconsin next week."

Debbie knelt by the tent. "I thought it was Dad. I left him a cup of coffee this morning. I thought I heard him say thanks."

Carl plopped on the couch. Fiona went outside. I scratched the back of my neck, why was she so worried? I walked out and waited by the front door until she got back from V's.

About 5 minutes later, she did. I asked. "What's the big deal, Fi? Dad always leaves."

She handed me a burnt yellow envelope. I frowned at it. "What's this?"

"Frank's disability check."

My eyes widened, giving it back. Even when I was pissed before, I couldn't help, but feel worried. "We have to find Dad."

After telling everyone else, we found every phone could, calling people who might've seen Frank. I was standing around with Carl because we didn't have enough phones.

It was no use and V ran out because the phone flew out the window. I sighed in frustration. "Hey, I'm gonna looking around, see if I can find Dad."

Lip just got off the phone. "Good luck!"

I nodded, throwing on my jacket and heading out. I wondered down the alleyways and ran toward work. I opened the door. "Dave! Tommy!"

Dave ran out of the backroom. "Joey, what happened?"

"My dad, he here?"

Dave sent me a look. "Frank? Frank Gallagher?"

I nodded. "Yeah, was he?"

He shook his head. "No, you know it's too expensive for him."

I nodded again, running out the door. I ran into someone. I almost fell back, but saw it was Rebecca. She grinned at me. "Joey, about later-"

I shook my head rapidly. "Sorry, I can't. I'll by your place when I can. Family problem."

She looked concerned. "You need help?"

I shook my head. "What? No, trust me. You don't want to be involved."

She walked in the store, waving. "Okay, see you later…"

I nodded to her, almost running into a brick wall (because I was looking at her) and then running to the random dumpsters by the Alibi. Frank would sometimes jump in those if he had no where to go. I had no doubt my other siblings were looking too. The phone calls wouldn't take this long.

I looked at the alleyways near the Alibi and drugstores close by. I wasn't there. Right when I was about to go to the various port a' potty's around the South Side, my name was called. "Hey, Joey!"

I looked up to see Lip and Karen. I waved. "Hear anything?"

I jogged over to them. Lip sighed, shaking his head. "We were thinking about heading back."

I nodded, we mostly hated Frank, but he was not around on this day, where he would basically snatch it from the mail man so it wouldn't even hit our doorstep. A small part of me was worried.

Lip was telling me as we walked home, Karen in tow. "Fiona is headed to talk to Tony and the rest of them are looking for Frank's favorite spots."

I frowned. "I looked at my store and around alleyways, dumpsters and all over the Alibi. Didn't find anything."

Karen was quiet, just following us and I could appreciate that. Lip said. "We're gonna check one more place, meet you there."

I nodded, giving a short wave. "A'right. See you, Lip. Karen." I then booked it.

I ran in the house to see everyone there, surrounding an upset Debs in the armchair.

I frowned with worry. She looked like she could barely make any words out at all.

Ian was closer to her chair, he usually could tell what her mumblings meant. Ian said. "Holly thought she saw a body under the tracks on Hallstead."

I was alarmed. "What!?"

Steve shook his head. "It's not him, Debs or the police would've contactedus by now."

I thought back to what Debbie said. "Wait, Holly? As in Holly Hermiker?"

Debbie gave me a tearful nod. "Yeah."

I glared at nothing. "That bitch!"

Fiona took Debs' face in her hands. "It's Holly, sweetheart. She's been in the third grade for four years." Fiona was pissed. "I'm gonna deck that little bitch!"

I scowled. "No, I will. I think she's 13, only 3 years." I smiled at the thought. She was basically at younger wannabe whore or at least in the making.

Steve crouched down to her height. "Listen, does that even make sense, Debbie? Why would your dad be in Hallstead if he lives in the opposite direction?"

I heard Lip. "That depends, where was he when you left him at the Alibi Room last night, Steve?"

Steve stood up and I gave him a strange look. Fiona asked. "When was that, Steve?"

Steve shrugged. "Uh, ten. Ten thirty. Went to apologize and bought him a drink, then went home."

Fiona asked. "Why didn't you say?"

I frowned at Steve, who was smoking. "Ya sure? It wasn't some revenge shit for the other night?"

"What- "

The door slammed open and then closed and I looked to see Kevin, looking worried. "Hey, can I talk to you for a sec?"

I heard him say quietly to Fiona. "They found a body under the L."

My eyes bulged. "What?! A body?"

Debbie cried out. "What?!"

Fiona ran toward the door. "Come on!"

I grabbed Liam before I could follow, holding him securely in my arms. "Come on, Buddy. We gotta find Dad."

I ran a little behind the others, but followed them until we found the body. It was turned over so we couldn't see. A couple cops were also blocking it. Fiona shouted to the officer. "Do you know who that is?"

The cop held out a hand in front of him. "Stay back, okay? Stay back."

I hitched Liam up in my arms, hated that he was seeing this. But we couldn't leave him home alone. He laid his head on my shoulder. I looked around at the coroner van and felt restless. "Fuck that, show us!"

A cop turned him over and I grinned widely. It was some random guy with a bushy beard. V screamed loudly. "Woo!"

I bounced Liam in my arms and he started giggling. "You heard that, Buddy? Dad's not dead."

I shared a grin with Ian and Lip. I kissed the top of Liam's head.

We headed back to the house and before we got there, Liam fell asleep. Tony was waiting for us at the door, a couple of papers in his hands. I shushed my siblings. "Shh. Laying him down."

They quieted down and I went upstairs as they talked to Tony. I leaned over the crib, quietly putting him down and laying a blanket over him.

I came downstairs to hear Tony say. "They just want him off Canadian soil as soon as possible. But the U.S won't let him back in unless he has a passport."

I leaned on the back of the couch next to Lip. "Who's in Canada?"

Lip said. "Apparently Frank."

I blinked rapidly in surprise. "The fuck?! Frank hates Canada?"

He gave me a shrug. Fiona came back to what Tony said. "Frank doesn't have a passport."

Tony gave a sympathetic shrug. "Then he'll have to apply for one."

He took the paper from Fiona. "Well, how long does that take?"

Tony told us. "A couple months I think."

Fiona gaped. "Months?"

I looked at Tony. "Surely, there's some type of loophole."

Tony nodded. "He can apply for an emergency one at the embassy in Toronto."

Fiona shook her head. "How long does the emergency one take?"

Tony said. "I don't know, a week, maybe?"

I nodded my head. "That's okay."

V told us. "Kev has a passport." She, Tony and Steve were on the couch, Kev and Fiona in the armchairs.

Kevin stared at her. "What good does that do?"

I noticed Ian, Debbie and Carl were not here. V told him. "You could drive up there, help him with the paperwork at the embassy. Pick up a pile of cheep pharmaceuticals, sell them to the local geezers and the old folks at my nursing home."

I felt a little bad for Tony, with the awkward look on his face. Kevin asked him. "Can I-Fuck V, uh, no offense Tony- "

Tony nodded with a sigh, plugging his fingers in his ears. Kevin said from Tony's back. "Car's not insured. Border Patrol asks for proof of insurance to get back in and I wind up back in the looney bin next to Frank."

That wouldn't help, then we'd have to break Kev out too and he'd just be pissed off. Fiona walked in the kitchen and Steve followed after a minute. I took Fiona's seat in the armchair, trying to figure out what to do. Tony unplugged his ears.

Steve left the house with a bloody mouth. I raised an eyebrow to see Fiona wiping a hand down her face as I walked in the kitchen. "Something happen?"

I leaned on the counter. She raised her hands. "No, it's fine." At my look, she sighed. "Because of the other night, Steve might've taken Frank to Canada."

I stared at her in disbelief. "No fucking way!"

Her eyebrows were raised. "Yes."

I shook my head, laughing. "I don't know whatever to applauded him or want to kick his ass!"

She scowled. "I handled it."

I smirked at her. "You always do."

I walked back into the living room.

Ian, Debbie and Carl came from upstairs. An hour from when Steve left, he came back. "Come on!"

All of us Gallagher's and Kev and V followed us outside. Some guy was getting out of a RV. Kev stared in disbelief. "What the hell is that?"

Steve smirked. "Our ride."

I grinned. "Cool."

Me and Ian shared a smirk. Fiona and V went inside the RV and I saw it was getting late.

I went back in and went in the fridge, grabbing a beer and sitting on the couch. Now that we knew where he was, there wasn't much to worry about.

I took a pull, setting it aside on the couch when Tony nodded at me, going in the kitchen. "Hey, Joey."

I smiled at him. "Hi, Tony."

I heard Tony and Fiona talking, deciding to take me and my beer in my room. Kev and Steve left to get Frank. It was getting cold soon and I knew it was going to snow.

I liked the snow as long as I had enough clothes to throw on. I called it my child at heart.

Debbie was laying down. Before I went up, I crouched and looked at her. "You doing okay?"

She nodded silently. I patted her head. "That's good. Frank will be back tomorrow. How about you give him a welcoming gift, that you can make."

She nodded, brightening. "Ok, thanks, Jo."

I drank the beer down quickly (learning in this family, wasting was stupid) and stood up, ruffling her hair. "No problem, little red."

She laughed and I climbed up on my bed. I made sure to say make so she didn't waste any money that was hers.

I settled down to sleep.

/ / / /

I woke up to loud cheering and checked to make sure I had pants on, thankfully I did. I changed into a light green t-shirt and pants anyway. I learned when I was younger to make sure I had pants on before I left my room, past mistakes of just running out half naked.

I got to the front door to see people waving Canadian flags, people from all over the neighborhood. Also, the RV out front.

I stood next to Fiona and Carl. Lip was off the steps and Ian and Debbie were next to me. I ran a hand through my hair. "Mornin'."

V and Kevin came out of the RV first. Ian gave a sarcastic grin, clapping. He looked over at me. "Hey, Frank's back."

My voice was bored. "Yay." Whatever small worry I had was gone.

I said. "The flags are brilliant."

Debbie grinned at me. "I know, I thought of it. Thanks for helping me."

I smiled at her. "No problem, Debs."

Fiona nudged my shoulder, amused. "What did you tell her?"

"Make something for Frank when he got home, she was looking down."

Frank was telling people to fuck off. He came in the house, storming up the stairs. Debbie said. "Welcome home, Daddy."

He barely spared her a look, going in the house. I scoffed. "Asshole." I squeezed Debbie's shoulder. "Don't worry, kid. He's tired, y'know. Long day."

I followed Ian and Carl down the stairs as Debbie went inside. Lip said. "Hey, I headin' to the store."

I nodded. "Cool. Hold on." I handed him a 15 and his cigarettes that I owed him. "For the week."

He nodded heading off. I went back in the house, to see Debbie sitting on the stairs. I crouched down, looking at her. "Hey, what's up?"

She shrugged. "Fiona talking to Daddy."

I patted her shoulder and stood up. "Okay." I grabbed a jacket from the back of a chair. I think it was Ian or Lip's. I went in my room to grab a scarf, looping it clumsily around my neck and throwing the jacket on.

By the time I came down the stairs, Debbie was in the kitchen. "Tell Fi I went out!"

Debbie called back. "I will!"

I walked out the door and waited by the bus stop, putting a cigarette between my lips and lighting it. I hopped on my tones, blowing out smoke. I really hate waiting for the bus.

By the time I stomped on my cigarette, the bus pulled to the curb. I slid a dollar and a half into the machine by the driver, sitting down and waiting until I hit Rebecca's street.

I hopped out and walked to her door. It was smaller than mine, which could just mean she didn't live with 6 other people. The door was a faded brown, the same color of the house. It was had a wire fence surrounding it. I knocked hard a couple of times.

The door opened and a guy opened it, a couple years older than me, maybe 18 or 19. He was tan with short dirty blond hair styled in a messy way and hazel eyes. "Who're you?"

I shoved my hands in my pockets. "Rebecca home?"

He stared at me curiously. "Yeah..." He said slowly. "Who are you?"

I smiled a little. "Joey, she told me to come here."

His eyes widened in recognition. "You're Joey? Yeah, my sister talked about you." He turned his head back and I knew what he was going to do, the experience of living with siblings. "Hey, Bec! Someone's here to see you!"

I heard a scream. "Who?!"

He yelled back. "Joey!"

"Stop it with the fucking screaming!" A rougher man's voice yelled. He lowered his voice. "Damn kids."

They both called. "Sorry, Dad."

I laughed a little. Her brother grinned back. He nodded. "Cory."

I nodded and saw Rebecca, she smacked her brother out of the way. She grinned at me and I automatically smiled back. "Hey, what's up?"

I scratched my cheek. "Well, I know we couldn't hang out because of yesterday, but I was wonderin' if you wanted to today."

She nodded, still smiling. "Yeah, sounds good. Just give me 5 minutes, you can wait inside. Try to be quiet, Dad works late at night, so he sleeps a lot during the day."

I nodded, stepping past Cory when he moved away. I leaned against the wall. They had a tv, couch and an armchair, four rooms going down a halfway with a kitchen to the right so it was one of those kitchen/living rooms.

Cory nodded his head at me. "See ya." He then gave me a strange look, studying me.

I did the same. "What are you lookin' at?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Nice." He shook his head. "Nothing." He walked out.

About ten minutes later, she showed up with hair brushed, a blue shirt, sweater, jacket and black pants. "You ready?"

I nodded to her. "Sure."

We walked out and she locked the door. She said as we walked down the street. "My Dad works as a bouncer and a bartender in two different places."

I nodded. "Yeah, that makes sense. My sister works at night with certain jobs."

We were walking past my job, her shoulders bumped mine. "You want a drink?"

I grinned, shaking my head. "Are you kidding me? I never want to see that place unless I have to."

She laughed, smiling back. "That makes sense."

As we walked, I was surprised to find out she was my age and went to the same school as me, but we had different classes except for my science class, where I never noticed.

I shrugged. "Me and my brother Ian share that class."

She cocked her head to the side. "The redhead?"

I nodded. "That's him."

I then heard a shout that I recognized. I coughed, staring at Rebecca, she asked. "Who's that? I've heard that voice before."

I muttered under my breath. "Damn Frank."

She stared at me. "What was that?"

I sighed. "Nothing."

I heard Frank's voice get louder. "I raised 7 kids and this is the respect I get? All the money and bills I put in and what…nothing, no gratefulness or anything like that-Joey, a good example of that!"

I rolled my eyes, actually surprised to feel embarrassed of Frank. I was just usually used to him and his behavior.

He was sober enough, which meant he didn't hit the Alibi yet, considering he was banned from everywhere else. He was pointing at me. "You rude, violent, disrespectful little child!

I snapped. "Go and fuck off, Frank!"

Rebecca asked. "Uh, Joey, he's pointing at you…"

I gave a self-deprecating quirk of my lips to the right side of my mouth. "Yep, that's my dad, Frank Gallagher." I felt the back of my neck get hot.

She looped her arm with me. "Well, it's sort of loud, so can we go a 'nother way?"

I couldn't help the happy feeling I had as I gave a slow grin to her. "Whatever you want."

She laughed, pulling me in the opposite direction, Frank's voice fading.

/ / / / / /

Later in the day after eating at McDonalds, we split ways and said we hang out later. I gave her my address and hoped she didn't come at a crazier time. It wasn't that I was embarrassed of my siblings, but I didn't know what she was used to. She seemed too cool to lose as a friend.

Afterward, I just went back home. I just lit a new cigarette (surprisingly Rebecca doesn't smoke like everyone does) to see everyone in the living room. It was full, V and Kevin were also here.

Debbie and Liam were at the end. Fiona sat next to her, Carl on the floor with her combing through his hair. I really hope it wasn't lice again. V and Kevin sat on the couch, Lip and Karen in the armchair and Ian in his own armchair.

I waved as the tv droned on. "Hey."

They all turned to look at me, waving or saying 'hi' back and going back to the tv. I walked over to Ian, seeing as I didn't want to sit on the floor. I took a puff, kicking his leg. "Move."

Ian raised an eyebrow. "Sit on the floor."

I snorted. "As if. Move."

With an eye roll, he did, scooting a little. So I sat on the armrest and seat, our shoulders against each other. A phone started ringing. Fiona said. "Not me."

Fiona found the phone on the couch. "Hello?"

She looked to be taking a deep breath, but then walked out. Ian nudged me. "You can take her seat."

I smirked at him, leaning more on him. "But I like it here."

He rolled his eyes again, taking my cigarette and taking a puff. "Fine."

I whined. "Hey."

Lip told me. "Least you can do, why don't you give me a puff?"

My voice was sarcastic. "Oh, I don't know, because I gave you half a pack."

Ian asked me, handing it back. "Where'd you go all day?"

I shrugged. "I met a friend, we hung out."

His smirk was teasing. "A friend?"

I flushed, shoving his shoulder. "Shut up."

He laughed softly. "Okay."

I smoked another couple of puffs, allowing the smoke to fill my lungs. I wasn't stupid I knew this shit was going to kill me one day, but I didn't want to stop, so I didn't.

I put it out in an ashtray on the table, leaning back. Fiona came back. "What'd I miss?"

Soon the night ended and Karen kissed Lip goodbye and he walked her out. Kev and V went home too with Debbie taking Liam upstairs, Carl going too and Fiona in the kitchen. I snorted. "Not what I expected when I met Karen."

I stood up, stretching my arms. Ian laughed. "I know, right?" He shrugged. "Lip likes to fuck, I'm sure it's nothing."

I nodded and we both headed upstairs. "I know, they both are the best for fuck buddies, barely attached and not caring. I just hope Lip doesn't start to feel something."

Ian nodded. "I guess, night."

I yawned. "Night."

We had school in the morning, so I wanted to get some sleep now. I jumped in the shower and dressed in one of Lip's old shirts and my shorts, wanting to miss the morning chaos that came with showers and getting ready. Steve was out and I didn't blame her, even if I thought it was still hilarious.

I mean, the guy royally screwed up. You have one bad fight and so you send the guy to Canada? I wish I could've seen the look on Frank's face.

Apparently, he left to sleeping on the streets or wherever else. I don't imagine anyone stupid enough would let Frank stay with them.

I got into bed to see Debbie asleep already as was Liam. I laid down and heard crying. I groaned, rolling out of bed and letting out a groan when I landed on my shoulder. "I have to stop doing that."

Debbie mumbled. "Joey?'

I yawned. "I got it."

Fiona came over as I picked him up. I waved her off, soothing him with his head on my shoulder. "I got it, Fi. Go back to sleep."

She gave me a sleepy look. "You sure?"

I said quietly, grimacing at the drool he left me on his neck. "Yeah, get some rest." I gave a tired smirk. "You look like you need it."

She gave a tired glare, but nodded, running a hand through her hair. "Thanks, Kiddo. Night."

About 15 minutes later I got Liam to sleep and wiped the drying drool off my neck, flopped on my bed, threw the blankets over my head and went to sleep.

/ / / /

 **Wow, that was quick. The muse for this is quite attentive. As you can see, this story will have girlxgirl. I don't know if RebeccaxJoey will be a thing, but I'll see as the story goes on.**


	3. Aunt Ginger

**Life as a Gallagher**

 **Warning: There is some GirlxGirl, though I mentioned it in the summary. If this makes you uncomfortable or you don't like it, don't read or skip past the part.**

 **Tell me how you feel about the sexual scenes. It's Shameless, so I added some and will, when with any other story, I usually wouldn't. I did mention it was GirlxGirl. It's also half the reason I made the rating 'M' instead of 'T'.**

 **WeeDevil** **: Glad you like it. Here it is.**

 **Raging Raven** **: Glad you think so. I like how this is turning out.**

 **LunaEvanna Longbottom** **: As you can see, her storyline is starting now. It will be between her own stuff and the life of the Gallagher's, like the tv show does it. Glad you like it and if you write one, I can't wait to read it.**

 _ **IceBlue Fox (1):**_ **Happy you like it. Joey has shoulder length black hair like Fiona's that's either in a ponytail or down. She has blue eyes like Lip and light skin. I gave her features like her siblings. It fits more.**

 **IceBlue Fox (2):** **As in this chapter, you can see who she's with. Hope you like it. As for GirlxGirl, I don't see it in the Shameless fandom much, so I decided to do it.**

 **Happy New Years!**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Aunt Ginger**

Debbie, Lip and Carl were all upstairs and Ian was 'working'. I sometimes had to grit my teeth and try not to think about it or I knew I'd run to the Kash at the _Kash n' Grab_ and it wouldn't look good for the older man, then Ian would be pissed off at me, the night me and Lip found out was proof of that. It was late at night and Fiona was about to leave, I was watching TV, slouched on the couch. "Where are you going, anyway?"

Fiona shrugged on a coat. "Out with some coach thing with Tony."

I sat up, turning my body to look at her with both my eyebrows raised at my hairline. "Tony? You mean, our friendly-neighborhood-cop Tony?"

She glared at me for the nickname. She stepped behind the couch, near me. "Yeah? So?"

I gave her a cheeky grin. "It's nothing, just seems more like a pity date, that's all."

She smacked me on the top of my head with another glare and I grimaced in mock pain. I spoke dryly. "Ow."

She rolled her eyes. "He's not bad."

I smirked. "I bet he's a virgin."

She scoffed. "He is not! He's my age and a guy, he grew up around here."

I shrugged. Tony was a nice guy and I liked him, but he wasn't the type of guy Fiona dated. And I suppose he was attractive too. He just liked my sister, well, she's pretty so there's that and a great person, had to be, to drop everything and take care of us.

A couple of knocks hit the door and she pointed at me, walking backwards. "Behave."

I smirked. "I always do."

That got me another eye roll, but she turned away from my amused face and answered the door. "Hey Tony."

I could hear him breathe out. "Hey, Fiona. You look great, you ready?"

I called when they walked out. "Use protection!"

Tony was quiet (most likely with embarrassment) and I could make out the grumbled annoyance from my older sister, no doubt threats aimed toward me.

I just grinned in amusement as the door closed. I might pay for that later, but it was worth it. I sat for another 20 minutes, but I was getting bored and sometimes when that happened, it wasn't good.

Lip came down. "You goin' out?"

I nodded. "Yeah, just walkin' around. You?"

He also nodded. "Yeah, I'm headed to Karen's."

I raised an eyebrow. "Ok, have fun."

I shrugged a coat on and a scarf, tying my shoes on and walking out the door with Lip. He waved, walking toward Karen's house. I really didn't know what to think about her except rumors. I knew Lip could deal with it and since she wasn't pushing 40, I wasn't gonna get mad. I shoved my hands in my pockets and looked at the dark sky. I said. "What to do, what to do…"

Well, I wasn't going to see Ian. I could always go see Rebecca, we've gotten closer lately. I really liked hanging out with her. But I decided to walk around. I lit a cigarette and let it hang loosely in my mouth. I hung out with Rebecca more in the class I shared with Ian, considering it was the only class we shared and I saw Ian every day.

I decided to just walk around, passing the Alibi Room. I didn't feel like running into Frank so I doubled back home. I dropped my cigarette to the ground. Not finding much interesting happening, I walked back home.

Opening the door, it slammed shut on accident. "Hope that didn't wake anyone up."

To my surprise I saw Ian and Mandy Milkovich on our couch. I blinked. "Lip's not here."

I mean, it wouldn't surprise me if he was sleeping with her too. Lip is kind of a dog, even if he's my brother, I'd admit that. Or because he was my brother. Mandy raised her eyebrows. "I'm here with Ian."

My eyes went to him and I could see the pleading look. My mouth turned up into a grin. I could almost see him deflate. He'd have to deal with straight girls at some point. "Ah, okay. I'll be in the kitchen."

I deposited my scarf and coat on a chair, going into the kitchen. I heard him say. "Hold on, Mandy. I, uh, need to see Joey."

I leaned against the counter and he came in like a storm, punching my arm hard. I exclaimed. "Ow! What is with you and Fiona hitting me lately?"

He scoffed. "Like you don't deserve it. Why'd you do that?"

I raised my hands. "C'mon, it's not bad."

He whisper yelled. "You have to come in there! She wants to have sex with me!"

My voice was deadpan. "I guessed that with Mandy Milkovich on our couch."

He snapped, voice still low. "What do I do?"

I shrugged. "Come on, you don't want me defending you and I know you don't want her to know the truth, especially on the South Side. Just say you don't wanna screw her, get her to leave."

He glared at me, but then sighed, shaking his head. "Fine, fine." He turned, walking back in what he felt was a mine zone. He sounded nervous and sheepish. "Uh, yeah, sorry about that."

"That's okay."

I heard a couple sounds and looked around the corner to see her on top of him. My eyes widened in alarm. Ian was sputtering. "Uh, Mandy…uh, Mandy!"

I stepped forward at the almost rape of my little brother. "Woah, hey, uh don't do that."

Mandy jumped up (still on Ian), staring at me in surprise. "What the hell?"

I usually don't feel awkward, but this was awkward. I wasn't even mad, it wasn't like she knew why. "Just sort of get off- "

Ian blurted out. "I don't wanna sleep with you!"

I grimaced. _That was a little harsh._

Mandy stared at him, jumping off him like he was on fire. I was silent, staring in shock and slight horror. Her eyes teared up. My eyes were wide, feeling more horror. Oh My Fucking God, don't cry! I wasn't the best with crying people, and from Ian's face, he was feeling the same thing. I think she was embarrassed, that usually brings on the tears.

Ian said. "Woah, listen Mandy- "

That did it, she burst into tears, running out of the house. I was a little surprised, her being a Milkovich and all. I put a hand over my mouth. "That's could've gone better."

Ian gave me a death glare. "You think!"

He ran toward the door. "Wait, Mandy!"

But she left. The hand covering my mouth covered my eyes instead. "Oh fuck."

I then heard Fiona's voice. "Why is Mandy Milkovich crying?!"

Fiona came in the house, looking at the both of us. "Who did what to Mandy Milkovich?"

I pointed at Ian. "He did it!"

Ian sent me a _look_. "Really?"

I shrugged. Fiona looked at him expectantly. He sighed, running a hand through his red hair. "Shit, it's nothing. She…just got upset over something, it doesn't matter."

She stared at him, before nodding. "Ok, fine." She passed him, ruffling his hair as she did.

I shrugged at Ian (who sent me an annoyed look), going upstairs to take my shower. It's a better method then waiting on a line longer than a bathroom ballpark mid-game.

/ / / /

I woke up to Fiona yelling for us to get up. I sighed in my pillow. _Like clockwork._

I heard the door slam to our room and lifted my head a little, Liam and Debbie were gone. I groaned, rolling on my back, debating the pros and cons of getting up for school.

I then decided to lay here. _I mean, surely, I might've not heard Fiona with the door closed and so many people in the house. Yeah, right. But, whatever._

Fiona called. "Wake up, Jo. You know the drill."

I muttered, loud enough for her to hear me. "I'll go tomorrow."

Fiona said. "Nuh-uh, up now."

I ignored her. She said. "Fine."

I smiled to myself in victory. It was sort of weird, knowing Fiona would usually push more. But with my sleep mottled mind, I didn't really care that much.

My eyes snapped open a second later and I shrieked when cold water landed on my head and neck. I jumped on my knees, staring at Fiona with wide eyes, running a hand through my damp hair. "What the fuck, Fiona!?"

She gave me a smug smirk, waving a large cup in her hand. "For being an ass last night, now since your up, getting ready for school."

I glared at her as she walked out. "Fuckin' hell!"

I hopped up, drying my hair and neck with a spare towel and changing to a plaid button up and jeans, brushing my hair and pulling on my socks, coming down stairs.

I crossed my arms tightly in front of me. "Shit, it's cold."

A knock hit the door a couple of times. Fiona called. "Someone get the door!"

I walked over, saw Steve in the window and grinned to myself, this guy doesn't know when to quit. Fiona was pissed at him. I opened it. "Do you have a death wish?"

He raised his hands, one of them had a bag in it. "I'm here for Ian."

My eyes widened in recognition. "Oh, yeah, the bet thing?" I moved aside in the universal 'come in'.

He nodded, smiling. "Yeah, that."

I heard Fiona groan loudly. "Really?"

Fiona grabbed my shoulder, pushing me toward the kitchen. "Go get breakfast before you're late. _Again."_

I rolled my eyes, but left Fiona to deal with Steve and headed toward the kitchen. I was heading over to the boxing ring today, well maybe, because I had work a couple of days this week.

I sat by the table and I heard Kevin annoyed voice. "Where's my damn toaster?"

I looked over to see Carl melting his action figures above it. Which I realized must be Kevin's and Debbie was trying to get a signal with our laptop.

I smacked Carl's arm. "Hey, knock that off. Isn't that how our toaster broke?"

He shrugged at me. "So?"

Kevin ran in. "Hey, Destructo, that's my toaster!"

He picked him up, moving him away from it and Carl said. "I'm trying to make melted man."

"Then use a blowtorch like a normal kid."

I laughed and Kevin turned to me. "Why didn't you stop him?"

I raised an eyebrow. "I tried, he didn't listen."

He let out a sound of frustration. I reached over, unplugged it and handed it to him. "Well, here, it's not broken."

Kevin rolled his eyes, but then put white flowers on the table. "Fi, the delivery guy was looking for you."

Fiona threw them out. "They're from him."

I smirked at Steve. "Aw, at least wait 'till he leaves."

Steve shook his head. "There not. Nope."

I was curious. "Oh, really?"

Lip came down, going in the fridge. "You're like a boomerang, always coming back for more."

I grinned, it was a pretty close description. Steve shook his head again. "I lost a bet to Ian on the Islander's game. I'm hear to see what tickets he wants."

I just stopped myself from scoffing. As if he wasn't trying to get into Fiona's good graces. Fiona seemed to think the same thing. "Oh? And telephones haven't been invented yet, so of course, you couldn't just call."

I shared a grin with Lip at her response. Steve muttered. "Not when I know you're dying to see me."

I didn't say anything, but my grin widened.

She started fiddling with the stove, ignoring him or trying to. I grabbed my bag off the floor and unzipped it, checking quickly to make sure I had everything.

Ian came down and started talking to Steve about his tickets and deciding what game to get. After a comment from Kev, Ian picked. Fiona swore. "The gas is off."

I snorted, rubbing my arms a little. "No wonder it's so damn cold."

Steve said. " 'Had a great time hooking up last night, Tony'."

I grinned. "I guess it went well?"

Fiona gave me an eyeroll. Ian grinned. Kevin asked. "You went out with Tony?"

I nodded in agreement. "I know, right?"

Steve burst out. "Who the fuck is Tony?"

I smirked, I'd have to be an idiot to not realize he was jealous. "Our friendly- "

Fiona jabbed her finger in my direction. "Joey! Don't. Start."

I raised my hands in mock surrender. "Okay."

Kev turned to Fiona with a grin. "Tony? How charitable of you."

I couldn't hold the laugh in even if I tried.

Steve was getting agitated. "Tony, the cop? That Tony?"

Fiona barely nodded, looking at something. "Yeah."

I watched as Steve said in disbelief. "Really?"

Fiona finally looked at him. "Yeah and we had a nice time. Tony's sweet and he has a real job."

Kevin was fake snoring. He snapped up. "Sorry, I totally fell asleep when you were talking about him. How long was I out for?"

I snickered and Fiona said, annoyed. "Lip? Phone?"

After he tossed it to her, Steve asked. "And what does 'hooked up' mean?"

I sent him a dead look. "Really?"

Kevin explained. "Last time I checked: Penis went in vagina."

I made a face. _Didn't need to know that._ I mean, I wasn't stupid (growing up here I couldn't be), but I didn't really want to hear that about my sister and Tony.

I decided to head out early. "Hey, Fi, I'm heading out."

She stared at me. "You have…20 minutes 'till you have to leave."

I felt Lip and Ian's look, Debbie's too. I shrugged. "I want to leave early."

Lip looked at the table. "You didn't even eat yet."

I replied. "Not hungry."

I got stares from everyone and I forced myself to stop the eyeroll. Ian said, a laugh in his voice. "Really? You?"

I pushed indignance in my tone. "Sure, I actually do that, you know, get full."

I grabbed my bag and checked it make sure all my stuff was in there again, it was. I shrugged the bag over one shoulder. "Have a good one, see you two later." I pointed out to Ian and Lip.

I got some goodbyes and waves. Fiona said as I walked to the backdoor. "Don't do anything too illegal or get arrested."

I laughed, opening the door. "I won't."

I shut the door behind me, going downstairs. Fiona didn't care too much about things illegal because considering half the stuff we did was illegal to survive. She didn't want us doing anything too stupidly illegal, but we could absolutely not get arrested no matter what. I thought she'd kill Lip for those couple times he did get arrested for minor things like public drinking and truancy. Or when I was almost caught for destruction of property of a car of a guy I hated.

I laughed softly to myself, that was a close one.

/ / / /

Rebecca told me she was skipping when I stopped by her place to pick her up. Usually, I'd walk with her to school, but I walked alone this time, which I didn't mind.

The day went by normally, I sat through my first set of class with another one of Mr. Baxter's insults about my tardiness (even if I wasn't late), ate lunch with Lip and Ian and was almost done with my last class when I heard.

"Did you hear about Gallagher and Milkovich?"

"Yeah, that redhead is more ballsy than I thought he would be."

"Mickey, Jamie and Tony are gonna kill him."

I froze, forgetting about even trying to focus on the teacher and looked behind me, my arm on my chair. Two guys were muttering to each, but I could hear them because we were pretty close.

I then seemed to realize what they said. _Gallagher. Redhead. Milkovich. Pissed of Mickey, Jamie and Tony._

Which translated to: _Milkovich brothers wanted to kill Ian, must be because of last night with Mandy, though I don't know what she said exactly._

I said to the two guys, glaring. "What the fuck are you talkin' about?"

I think they followed around one of the Milkovich brothers, Iggy or one of the older ones. I haven't heard anything from anyone else yet and I know Lip didn't either.

One of them with overgrown greasy black hair and pale skin scoffed. "What's it to you, Gallagher?"

I snorted at his stupidity. I swear, the people in this place… "You're talking about my brother, dipshit."

I didn't play when it came to family, it was something me and Carl fully agreed on. His friend, a black guy with a shaved head nudged his friend. "It ain't worth it." He smirked at me. "Your brother did somethin' to Mandy Milkovich and her brothers want payback, I hear it was bad."

I had a feeling it wasn't about being rejected. The bell rang and I darted out of there, to where I knew Ian would be, the _Kash & Grab. _

/ / / /

I ran there with my bag on my shoulders, which slowed me down a little, but I didn't bother the bus or even the L, not having the patience to wait for either transportation.

To my slight horror, Mickey sauntered out of store, going right with Tony and Jamie in another direction, his brothers. I was crouched behind a car. Even I knew better to pick a fight with Mickey alone, especially with his back up from his brothers. People here didn't call them Milkovich's crazy for nothing.

I ran in the store, hearing Ian in the back make a sound of alarm and Kash flinch back. "What? Joey?"

I ignored Kash, reminded of what he was to my younger brother and remembered what I promised Ian. Plus, I had a more important thing to deal with right now. Ian looked at me through a second shelf. He grinned a little nervously. "Hey, Jo."

I walked over to him. "Do you know Mickey and his brothers' are looking for you?"

We knew more about Mickey, considering he was closer to our age group. He nodded, hands on my shoulders, shaking me a little. "He thinks I raped Mandy."

I scoffed at the mere thought of Ian doing that to her or anybody. Even if he did find girls attractive. I mean, he'd never do it to a guy either. "Yeah, right." I frowned at him, his grip was tight. He was worried. I frowned a little. "So, I guess this is her payback for rejection."

Ian looked depressed. "I guess so." He ran a hand through his bright hair after letting me go.

I felt angry at that. She had her brothers literally try to murder Ian because she can't handle rejection. It made me want to kick her ass. I mean, I've never had a problem with Mandy personally, but this pissed me off. I balled my hands tightly into fists and clenched my teeth tightly, tightening my jaw.

Ian was now sending me a warning look. "Joey, hey, look at me." I did. "Don't."

I huffed. "What?"

He frowned, his eyebrows furrowing. "Don't do anything stupid."

I smirked mockingly. "Who? Me?"

He rolled his eyes, sighing. "I mean it, the Milkovich's are people you don't want to mess with."

I groaned, rolling my head back. "I know that, Ian-don't look at me like that, I get it, I do. But this is crazy. We're gonna have to handle this somehow."

His eyebrows darted upward. "We?"

I grinned at him, sending him a pointed look. "Yes, we."

For a moment, he looked like he wanted to protest, but he just gave me a half smile. "Thanks. Just be careful."

I nodded in agreement, stilling. "You too, watch out."

Without a look at Kash, I walked out the door and went toward Rebecca's house, maybe she would know what to do. Though she was pretty clean for somebody on the South Side.

/ / / /

I walked toward her house, which meant I had to go past the Alibi. Before I did, I stopped dead, gaping.

It was a red spray-painted message on a brick wall. It said:

IAN GALLAGER IS DEAD!

I ran a hand down my face. "Ah hell."

I walked off, figuring they couldn't be too far off. Hey, I could take care of myself, but against all three of them, hell no. One of them would be enough.

Before I got 10 feet, I heard. "Hey! Gallagher!"

I turned on reflex to see Mickey (the one who called my name), Tony and Jamie, all looking pissed and dirty looking. I didn't know if I was pissed off or nervous. Settling on the first right now might be my best bet.

I raised an eyebrow, casually sticking my hands in my pockets and leaning back a little. "What do ya want, Milkovich?"

Tony sucked on his teeth, glaring. "Where's your dumbass brother?"

I sent him a grin. "Really? Uh, well, there's Lip, Ian, Carl and Liam and if you were thinking of attacking a baby and a 9-year-old boy, you're more fucked up than I thought."

Mickey snapped. "You fuckin' know who we're talkin' about. Where's the fuckin' redhead?!"

His other brother Jamie didn't look like he would start talking anytime soon, he was just watching with a steel glare. I scowled. "Why do you want to know?"

Tony blurted out. "Your brother attacked Mandy 'nd he's gonna pay."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, Ian didn't do that. Get your facts straight."

Mickey sized himself up. He was pretty short for a guy, I actually think we were around the same height. I think he only had a little over an inch or so shorter than me. "Mandy said he did, so he fucking did. Where is he?"

I scoffed, getting mad. "Even if I knew." _Which I did._ "I wouldn't tell you. Your sister got it wrong. So, just split on Ian and go do something to get yourself behind bars as per the family fucking tradition."

Jamie, as silent as ever, took a step forward, but I wasn't worried. I was more pissed off than that now. Mickey asked. "Go fuck yourself, Gallagher. Your older dumbass brother said the same thing, how do you figure about Mandy?"

Tony shouted. "Where is he?"

I clenched my jaw as I figured something must have happened with Lip. He couldn't keep his mouth shut to save his life. "You haven't been in school in a long while, have ya?" Mickey sent me a 'get on with it' look. I gave a cocky grin which made the three of them tense up with glares. I went on. "I'm pretty sure Mandy's been around to fucking every guy around the block except Ian. Maybe it's just my opinion and he didn't want STD's, but who knows." I spread my arms. "That's just me."

Tony cracked his knuckles. "Fuck all if you're a girl!"

I ducked the swing at my face neatly, slamming my fist into his solar plexus, knowing it would do the most damage. At his wheeze, I moved off and defended myself against Jamie. Who was hulking in size, had to be close to 7 feet.

Before I could move, I let out a pained grunt/yell. I felt something hard and wood whip against my back. I recoiled, but my shoulder slammed against the wall, my hands wrenched behind me and my cheek against the brick. I squirmed in pain. "Shit! Fuck! Let me go!"

One huge hand was gripped my wrist uncomfortably up my back and another hand on the back of my neck tightly. Whoever had my hands were the same one on my neck. "You Gallagher's really don't know how to shut your fuckin' mouths!" It sounded like Jamie, since he didn't talk yet.

I shrugged the best I could. "You can hate the truth all you want, but it's there."

A hand gripped my hair and next thing I know, my face and forehead smacked into the wall. I winced as it scraped on the wall and I bit my tongue. I was thrown on my stomach and was about to get to my feet and just book it, if not for the huge boot to my stomach and that weapon hitting my back again. I groaned, just about kissing the pavement again.

My forehead was pressed against the ground. Why couldn't Ian avoid trouble?! I mean, is it so hard for him? First Frank and now this, though he could hardly be blamed for Frank.

A couple of kicks to my stomach and one to my head stopped the thought process. With the pain, I realized it stopped. My breath was heavy and rolled over. I went almost cross-eyed at the thick stick pointed in my face. Mickey stood over me, they all did. "You tell Ian to look over his shoulder, the bastard's next!"

I grumbled. "Go fuck yourselves."

With a harsh whap against my leg from the stick, they swaggered off. For a moment, I actually wished they were off about hitting girls, and then my pride got in the way and I pushed away the thought.

With a pained groan, I knew I didn't want to explain this right now, I went to Rebecca's.

/ / / / /

I knocked on the door a couple of times, a little hunched over. The door opened and Rebecca was looking down at a phone. "Hey, Jo-what the hell?"

I smiled a little (which hurt). "You wanna help me out?"

Her dad was gone, he left for work an hour ago and her brother Cory wasn't here, she told me he was working a double at a mechanics shop today. She took me up in her room and shut the door. "Hey, here, sit on the bed."

I watched as she went in the bathroom and heard the water running. I looked around, I've been in here a couple of times. She had a couple of pictures here and there, a dresser, full size bed with light blue sheets and blankets. The room was carpeted.

She came back in with a damp washcloth and a faded and taped together first aid kit. I gave a sloppy grin. "You don't have ta go through all that trouble."

She rolled her eyes. "Move up, Gallagher."

I kept my smile, doing what she asked. I winced as she dapped the cut on my eyebrow and cheek, she leaned over me. I could smell her vanilla perfume and a clean smell. I swallowed a little, ignoring it. "So, how'd this happen?" She cleaned the cut close to my mouth, moving my face to the side of my head which I was kicked.

I said, looking away from her so I wouldn't be caught staring as she leaned over more. "Got in a fight with the Milkovich's."

She stopped, staring at me with a frown. "Which one?"

I replied. "Tony, Jamie and Mickey."

She gaped. "Are you insane? That's fucking crazy! They could've killed you."

I sheepishly grinned. "But they didn't."

She shook her head. "Okay, hurt anywhere else?"

I shrugged, wincing; my arms were sore from the pulling. "Just kicked."

She frowned deeply at me. "Let me see."

I playfully rolled my eyes. "Okay…"

I lifted my shirt up to just below my boobs. Her mouth dropped open. I looked down. From the boxing I did, I had a outlined 4 pack, black and blue bruising surrounded my ribs and stomach. "Is it that bad?"

She flushed. "Not too bad…just surprised. A-anywhere else?"

I frowned in thought. "I think my back, I'm not sure."

She turned around. "Damn, that looks bad."

I felt her hands touch my back and I shivered slightly, having to stop myself from leaning back into the warmth, but stopped shaking my head. I can't do that.

I nodded. "A weapon did that."

She spent the next ten minutes wrapping my ribs even when I told her I was fine. She didn't buy it.

I set my shirt back around my body. She sat down next to me. We spent awhile talking, something I was easily able to do with her, which made me happy. There were no awkward silences or anything like that.

I was turned toward her, she was doing the same.

She waved her hands in front of her, a habit I noticed she did when she gets really excited. "So, my uncle is coming up from Georgia, where he lives with his family, but it's just him."

I asked. "What does he do?"

She shrugged. "Something to do with insurance."

I laughed, covering up my wince. "So, he's in the big leagues, then?"

She laughed with me, her eyes dancing. "No, but he hopes he will be."

My mind was going wild, fighting with what I knew. I finally decided to just…

I looked outside. "Hey, it's late. I think I should head home. It's late and all."

She looked a little disappointed. "Really? Well, if you have to."

I smiled at her, walking to her window and opening it. She smirked. "I do have a door, y'know?"

I grinned. "Yeah, but this is more fun." With laughter in my ears, I jumped out with only a little pain in my feet, but a lot more on my ribs. I groaned, hunching over a little. "Fucking Milkovich's, screw all of 'em."

I then headed home, the sky pitch dark.

/ / /

I walked in the door, to hear a lot of people in the house, showing everyone was home. I shrugged my bag off, letting it fall on the floor.

I walked in, shutting the second door and stared. Lip and Ian were flanking a old lady with white hair that I had never seen before and Debbie looked to be taking a picture. All I said was. "What the fuck?! I wasn't gone that long!"

Four heads looked at me. The old lady stared at me confused, but my siblings stared at me in shock. Debbie jumped toward me. "Woah, you too!? What happened?"

I grinned at her, hiding my wince at the tugging of my mouth. "Do I really look that bad?"

Lip looked like he understood and I looking at his face, could see why. I saw cuts and I think a broken nose, I was lucky mine didn't break, those hurt pretty bad, more than you'd think. Ian looked beyond guilty. I'd have to talk to him later about that. Lip was also looking a little mad. I'd talk to him later, knowing he would flip out at me.

I pointed. "Never mind that, what's the old lady doing here?"

Debbie forgot my injuries. "That's Aunt Ginger."

I scratched my cheek. "The one that owns the house?"

Debbie nodded, smiling brightly. "Yeah, take a picture."

Lip said. "We'll explain, c'mon."

I shrugged, sitting next to Ian on the arm and allowing Debbie to take a couple of photos. Then she took 'Aunt Ginger' into the kitchen, where I could smell food.

Ian told me. "Well, Frank's been cashing Aunt Ginger's checks, who died years ago at some party and Social Security's comin' tomorrow, so we took a lady with Alzheimer's to trick them from V's nursing home."

Lip added. "Apparently, he brought Mr. Perry here, who wears a dress. But, it didn't work because he had a raging hard on."

I frowned. "Mr. Perry, our bus driver?"

Ian nodded slowly. "Yeah, that's what you got out of all that?"

I snickered. "Are you really all that surprised?"

They both shook their heads. "Nope."

It's sort of funny as I took that all in and didn't even blink, but I guess that's what you get when you're on the South Side and a Gallagher. I shrugged. "Cool, where's Fiona and Carl?"

Ian said. "We're taking pictures and stuff, to make it seem all real."

Lip asked. "You have a run in too?" He was scowling at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, you can say that." I looked at Ian. "They had spray painted death threats left for you."

He groaned, shutting his eyes. "Dammit, for fuck's sake." He opened his eyes, looking at me. "You okay…I mean, not too bad?"

 _It hurt like a bitch._ "Naw, wasn't what it could've been."

I heard Fiona. "Finally! Joey, where were-what the fuck!? You got to be kidding me!"

I grimaced, when she wanted to, Fiona could be the mother of all mother hens. I ran a hand through my dark hair. "Fiona, listen- "

"I mean, seriously! You too, and I know this wasn't from boxing, so don't lie. You and Lip did something beyond fucking stupid. Why didn't you come home?" She held my face in my hands, moving in a little from side to side.

Lip made an annoyed sound, but I knew he didn't want to have the discussion he probably already had with her. At her look at him, he shrugged, both of them going into the kitchen, talking lowly.

 _Traitors._

I winced, stepping back when she lifted my shirt. Her eyes widened when she saw the bandages. "I already got it looked at by a friend."

She gave me a weird stare. "You don't have friends."

I raised my eyebrows. "Thanks Fiona."

She groaned, looking like she was going to take my shirt off and look for herself. I backed up and raised my hands. She said. "You know what I mean."

I nodded. "Yeah, look I'm fine. No concussion or anything. I'm all good."

She stared some more, getting that firm or stern look she usually got when she was being serious. "You'd tell me if you were in trouble, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah, yeah, you know I would."

She hugged me around my shoulders, pulling me into a hug and then moving back, knocking on my forehead. "Stop being fucking stupid, dumbass."

I smirked, hugging her back before letting go. "I'll try."

"Come on, Aunt Ginger made dinner. Oh, did they tell you?"

I nodded, walking with her into the kitchen. "Yeah, Frank's at it again."

Fiona just rolled her eyes.

/ / /

For a while, we took pictures and spent time with her, but Debbie got close to her the most. I decided to leave that alone. She gonna be disappointed when the lady doesn't even remember her name, but it's like with Frank and her, sometimes she had to learn for herself.

I met Ian and Lip upstairs. I waved. "Hey."

They were looking out the window. I heard Mickey's voice, calling for Ian. I cursed. "For fuck's sake."

Steve was also walking away from the house. I snorted to myself.

We ducked when they looked toward us. "Hey Lip, how's your lip? We saw you. Hey, Joey, you there?! How're you ribs doin'!? You both tell your idiot brother we're after 'im!"

Lip took a cigarette and handed me one without a word. I handed him my lighter. He lit it and I did the same to mine, inhaling the smoke deeply. Rebecca doesn't smoke and doesn't like the smell much, so I only smoked one cigarette on the way there.

Ian looked at both of us. "Sorry if both of you got your faces busted up…and apparently your ribs too."

I waved it off with my cigarette hand. "It's s'okay, I sorta deserved it." I snickered.

Lip sat down on Ian's bed, while Ian leaned on a post. I sat with Lip, sick of standing. Lip nodded. "It's okay."

Ian sighed. "I didn't even do anything to Mandy."

Lip told him. "I know that, Ian, but her brothers think you did."

I nodded in agreement. "As much as this sucks, if we heard something like that happened to Debs, they'd be dead or in the hospital's ICU."

Ian threw up his hands. "I know the reason, it's just…she tried to rape me. I pushed her off and now she's mad."

I took one of the beers he handed me and Lip. I cracked it open and took a sip. Lip said. "You're probably the first guy that didn't try to jump her."

I nodded. "Yeah, she didn't expect it, so she don't understand." Still doesn't mean she can accuse him of rape though.

Ian said. "She started screaming and crying. Joey was there!"

I nodded slowly. "Yeah…" It was very awkward to deal with.

Lip said. "Maybe, you should throw it in her, y'know, so she'll call her brother's off."

I punched his arm. "Or…Mickey and the rest of them find out and they break in to kill you. And 'sticking it in her' won't solve anything. At all."

Ian laughed sarcastically, staring at Lip. "Yeah! Yeah, and maybe you should throw it in Kash."

I choked on the beer I was drinking. I laughed, as pissed as I was at the older man, I laughed at the thought.

Lip looked curious. "Why? Is he asking about me?"

I slapped a palm to my forehead, voice dry. "I'm sure that's it."

Ian was just as sarcastic. "He trying to through all the Gallagher brothers." He smirked.

Lip nodded. "Cool."

I snickered at them. "Count myself lucky I was born a chick." I took a long gulp, having half a can left.

They got them both to laugh. It was quiet for a moment. Lip said. "Eventually, you're gonna have to take the beat down for this, y'know?"

I frowned at my knees. It was true. They wouldn't stop, not that I blamed them. "It'll be worse than what we got too."

Ian sighed deeply. "I know."

I volunteered. "I could fuck up Mandy for you."

He snorted, voice deadpan. "Yeah…and that will make this so much better for me."

He laid his head on the bed heavily. He moved his head a moment later to look at me. "What do you mean, when you said 'you deserved it'?"

I gave him my sheepish grin. "Well…"

He sat up, narrowing his eyes at me with a frown. "Joey, I told you to be careful. Did you look for them?"

I scoffed. "I'm not that stupid. No, I ran into them and they pissed me off and once I heard what happened to Lip, I told them their sister basically fucked everyone and you didn't want STD's."

Ian let out a couple laughs. "You idiot."

Lip chimed in. "I said just about the same shit."

Ian snorted, putting his head down. "You're both fucking dumbass'."

For some reason, that was funny and we all laughed. I stopped because that just about killed my ribs.

I put out my stub of a cigarette and waved them, leaving the empty can.

/ /

I woke up to someone shaking me. "Joey, hey! Joey! Get up!"

I groaned. I felt worse then yesterday, everything throbbed. "Go away!"

"Ian's not in the room and the bat's gone!"

My head snapped up, I hopped down. I winced at the pain. "Shit! Where do you think he is?"

We both looked at each other and then we knew. "The Milkovich's."

We ran downstairs and the first thing that hit my nose was the smell. It was good and I saw Debbie and 'Aunt Ginger' cooking, even Frank was at the table, eating whatever they made. I could heard Fiona in the living room and Carl was melting his action figures. I rolled my eyes, he wonders why we stopped buying them.

I nodded toward Carl and Lip asked. "Hey Bud, you take the killing bat?"

Carl shook his head. "No."

Debbie grinned brightly. "Hey Joey, Lip, we're making eggs benedict."

Lip patted her back. "Oh, great."

I got a little distracted. "Isn't that the England breakfast thing?"

Debbie shrugged. "I think so."

Lip snapped. "Joey, c'mon."

I smiled slightly. "Okay, fine. Sorry."

Fiona came in the room. "That woman will be here in 45 minutes, you better be ready."

I followed Lip toward the door. Frank scoffed, going off on one of his ideals. "I pay that bureaucratic no-nothing her salary. I'll be ready when I say I'm ready."

I rolled my eyes again at one of his rants of self-importance. Fiona told us before we could go. "You both should eat some breakfast, Joey, Lip."

I said. "We'll eat later, Fi."

Lip nodded, opening the door. "Yeah, save us some, Debs."

She agreed easily and I followed Lip. Frank shouted. "It's essential families share meals together."

Lip smirked and came back in, taking a bite of Frank's biscuit thing. "Mmm, that's great Debs."

I snickered at Frank's displeased look. I shrugged and went inside, taking the whole sandwich and following Lip.

I heard Frank shout. "Are you fucking kidding me?! Damn kids always taking what's mine!"

I laughed with Lip, eating it. I raised my eyebrows. It tasted pretty good. I went serious. "So, how the hell is this gonna go down?"

He shrugged, not looking too worried. "I dunno. We each take one of them."

I brushed off my hands. "Thankfully Terry's still in jail." From what's we know, Terry Milkovich is crazier than any of his kids.

Lip nodded in agreement. "Yeah."

We ran the rest of the way to the Milkovich's. We saw him hiding behind some tall trash cans, looking spooked as hell and looking over the top every minute or so. I pointed out. "Well, there he is."

Lip snorted. "No, shit, dumbass."

"Well, fuck you then."

We crouched down next to him, making him jump and snap his head toward us. "Shit, Jesus."

Lip sort of smirked. "So, what's the plan?"

Ian told us. "Hit Mickey over the head with the bat when he comes out of the house.

Lip asked him. "What about the other brothers?"

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you did come here alone."

Ian let out a breath. "They'll probably beat me to death."

I also let out a sigh. "At least you'll have a turn."

He sent me a glare, he knew I was referring to me and Lip getting our asses' kicked. Lip grabbed a brick. "I'll fight them off while you run."

I nodded, knowing I could fight off one with my bare hands. I didn't box for nothing. "Yeah, me and Lip can each take one on."

Since coming here, me and Lip planned on doing that anyway. Ian is our little brother. Ian looked at us seriously. "It's my problem, Lip, not yours. You too, Joey."

I shrugged him off. "Don't worry about it, you're not pullin' on my arm. We're not gonna leave you here."

Lip nodded in agreement, smirking a little. "It'll be fun, I owe 'im one."

Before Ian could say anything, else the door across the street opened. I bounced on my toes, feeling a little nervous energy. I got like that something before a fight. Ian looked over and cursed. "Shit!" He tossed Lip the bat and ran over. I growled to myself when I saw Mandy.

I went to get up, but Lip grabbed my arm tightly. "Hey, hold on."

I glared at him. "Why? It's all her fuckin' fault!"

He looked over. I couldn't see Ian or Mandy, just faint high pitched yelling, no doubt from Mandy. "Ian's got it, whatever he's doing. Just hold on."

I pushed down all my protective instincts and grumbled. "Fine."

He let me go. Ian sent us a thumbs up signal behind his back. I nodded. "Okay, so he's good?"

Lip shrugged. "I guess so."

I rubbed a hand down my face. "Ugh, worst way to wake up. I'm gonna head home?"

I started walking back toward the house and figured that Social Security lady was gone by now. Fiona and Frank were in the front yard, Fiona backing away in what looked like a little panic. Rolling my eyes, I decided to see what Frank did now.

I called. "Hey, what's goin' on?"

Fiona sent him a look of disbelief. "Frank buried Aunt Ginger here."

I grimaced, backing up a step. "You mean…we've probably walked on her daily."

Fiona made a face. "Yeah…"

I sighed deeply. "Really, Frank?"

He was eating a hot pocket or almost done with one. "What? You didn't even know before, just walk around."

Fiona shook him off. "Never mind, we still have to bring her back to the nursing home."

Frank seemed to nod, giving a slight sway and shoving the rest in his mouth, going back in the house. No doubt to guzzle down another beer. Fiona raised an eyebrow at me. "You comin'?"

I shook my head. "Nah, I don't know her that well. You go, Debs likes her, so watch out for the breakdown."

Fiona let out a sigh. "Yeah, I noticed." She gave me a look. "Are you doing okay?"

I sent her a strange look. "Yeah, I'm fine."

She shrugged, rubbing her forehead. "It's just…you're always running off or something. You never really talk to me anymore like you used to. I'm trying to make sure."

I smiled at her. She was always trying to help everyone. "Yeah, just teenage stuff. You were there once."

She sent me a glare as I made fun of her age. "Kid, I can run circles around you."

I lazily grinned. "Since you used to run track, I have no doubt. Listen, I got to go, but I'll see you later."

She pointed at me. "You better." She walked back in the house and remembered I had work later. I went back in the house, jumped in the shower and changed into a polo and jeans (my work uniform).

After brushing my hair, I noticed that everyone was gone already, also, Ian or Lip didn't come back.

I walked over to Rebecca's and knocked on the door. I bounced on my feet and saw Cory. He smiled at me. "Hey, you here for Bec?"

I nodded. "Uh-huh."

He moved aside and I walked up, opening the door. I heard a slight yell and I slammed the door shut on reflex. I looked up with a shocked sound. It was Rebecca, half naked from the waist up, bra and all.

My eyes were at the middle of her naked boobs, I noticed her chest was heaving. I felt the attraction to my groin. I gulped, I shouldn't…

I shook myself with resolve. I took her face in my hands and pressed her lips to mine. It was a soft, but a slight rough feel. I gripped her face a little tighter, before I realized what I was doing. I stumbled back right away. "Shit, what'd I do!?"

"Joey- "

"Shit, fuck! Listen don't get mad or disgusted- "

"Joey- "

I ran my hands through my hair. "I mean, it's not really my fault I feel this way- "

"Joey- "

"Listen, you can't tell- "

"For fuck's sake! Stop!"

She pounced on me, pressing me against the wall, her kiss preventing me from speaking. I calmed down and when I felt the need to pull away for breath, I did. She grinned at me. "I like you, it's hard, didn't know if you were into this."

I gave her a sloppy grin. "Who wouldn't be?" I looked down toward her boobs.

She smacked my arm, laughing. "Wow, okay."

I smiled a little awkwardly. "So, is this something or what?"

She cocked her head to the side. "Do you want to be?"

I nodded quickly. "Uh yeah, uh-huh."

She grinned back, kissing my cheek. "Great. I liked you ever since I saw you trying to figure out that register."

I huffed. "I could've figured it out."

"Sure." She patted my cheek.

I looked down. "You might wanna put a shirt on."

She pressed up against me. "Oh? And why's that."

My grin was sharp. "I might not be able to control myself."

She laughed. "Try me."

I laughed back, kissing her and holding her tightly against me.

/ / / /

Work was simple and droned on, though my boss was staring at me (in a not pervy way). It made me uneasy, like I felt something was going to happen.

Before work, I had a good time. I felt myself grinning just thinking of it. Rebecca was good, really good…

I finished my shift and took the L home. I walked right into Fiona. "There you are."

I nodded. "Hey, you goin' out. Lookin' good."

She grinned. "Thanks." She smirked. "What's got you in a good mood?"

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Fiona."

If possible, her grin widened. "Hey, use protection, I don't care."

 _I don't have to worry about that, trust me._ "Fiona, go away."

She squeezed my shoulder, grinning at me and walking down the steps. I walked up the stairs and went to Ian and Lip's room. I gave a knock and walked in. "Hey- "

I blinked in surprise. Mandy was sitting with Ian on his bed, her legs in his lap. She was drawing on his ankle.

Lip laughed at my look. "What's up?"

I was fully confused. "What the hell?"

Ian smiled, giving me a warning look. "Jo, Mandy's my girlfriend."

I sputtered. "W-what?"

Lip rolled his eyes. "She knows."

I nodded slowly. "Okay."

I wanted to get mad, but figured if Ian was okay with it, I'd let it go. At least until I got her alone and talked to her about Ian. Here, I'd just be interrupted. I lit up a smoke, sitting on Carl's bed.

Ian asked me. "So, where'd you go?"

I shrugged. "Went to hang out with a friend." I just stopped the goofy grin that wanted to come out on my face.

I wanted to tell them, I did, but I needed to keep it to myself. I didn't know how Fi would react, Lip's reaction was obvious and he might think I was copying Ian or something. Also, with Ian…I know he'd be pissed I didn't tell him when he told me. So, I kept quiet.

I talked with the three of them for a bit and saw that Mandy wasn't that bad. Then three cigarettes later, I left the room and went to my room, going to bed.

/ /

 **Woo! That was a long one. Tell me what you think. As for my favorites and follows. Thank you, I'm glad you all like it.**


End file.
